Finding Your Soul
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: With peace comes time for reflection and time to take stock of what is truly important in life. When Hatake Kakashi decides it's time to settle down, his search for a wife finds him looking where he least expected. Within his own team.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Possible Spoilers – if you're not up to date on Shippuden and don't want to know, don't read. I am manipulating people and events, taking guesses as to what happens. The characters may run OOC. I also do not have a Beta, so please be patient with my errors._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters of. I make no money from writing fan fiction based on those characters._

The war was over. The Allied Shinobi forces had banded together against Uchiha Madera and Yakushi Kabuto and had succeeded in their destruction, along with their army of reanimated ninja and mass numbers of white Zetsu.

It had been a long war for all of the countries and all sides had seen their losses, yet their villages had been spared. This was especially good for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konahagakure, since they were still recovering and rebuilding from the destruction from their battle with Pain and the Akatsuki.

The returning shinobi of Konoha had seen more death than they ever had in their lifetime. Those who had been alive for the last Great War felt it more than others, especially with the recent losses of longtime friends.

The Fifth Hokage, upon the return of everyone from the war, had ordered a week of mourning following the burials of those shinobi that had given their lives. While the village hadn't stopped completely running, those that had been a part of the war were given leave for quiet contemplation, meditation and time to deal with the loss of friends and comrades.

Small groups of ninja could be found talking solemnly about those who had been lost, but also taking the time to remember the good times. Shinobi bars were crowded as some congregated to reminisce or to drown their sorrows.

After the week of mourning, construction for rebuilding recommenced and life went on. Missions picked up once again, teams were restructured where needed and training began again. Even though things seemed to be normal, they were far from for many individuals.

Hatake Kakashi, hands in his pockets and trademark slouch in place, walked through the busy streets of Konoha without a destination in mind. Although he would usually carry one of the many volumes of _Icha Icha_ reading as he went his merry way, today he felt it unnecessary. His mask effectively hid his face and leaf headband covered the Sharingan, leaving only his single right orb open to view. That eye would not reflect the current turmoil of his thoughts if anyone had taken the time to look. He was a master at hiding his emotions well.

No one should see the amount of death he had in an entire lifetime. The life of a shinobi was a brutal one he knew that well. But it was also a very lonely one. Kakashi contemplated his life and where he was at this point in his life. He never wanted to be anything more than what he currently was, a ninja for Konaha. He was the best at what he did and was content with that.

The fact that he had almost been named Hokage with the demise of Danzo had been an experience that he did not want to relive. Although he hadn't shown it, he had been relieved that Lady Tsunade had awoken from her healing coma just moments before Kakashi had been named the next Hokage. It had been a close call and it was a responsibility he really had not wanted to undertake. Had things been different and she had not awakened, he would have worn the esteemed mantle and done his duty to the best of his ability.

It didn't mean he would like it.

The recent war had made him relook his life. Meaningless one-night stands and too many black outs due to over imbibing was all he could see in his recent past. Sure he had completed hundreds of missions and even trained one genin team, but really, that was all he had to show for it.

Kakashi had never thought that he'd want to have a relationship with someone, much less create a family, but with the latest war and now the peace that came with the end of the latest menace, he was feeling the itch. Usually a loner by choice, he enjoyed his privacy. However, at the age of 30 he was actually contemplating continuing the Hatake line.

He hadn't had much of a family life, with the suicide of his father followed shortly by the death of his mother, and had never had a real relationship outside of the few friends within the village. He wasn't sure if he was really capable of holding onto a partnership of sorts and he knew it wouldn't be easy. But Hatake Kakashi was determined to try.

There were few, if none, times that Kakashi entertained the thought of actual marriage. Life as a Konoha shinobi was not conducive to keeping a healthy relationship let alone a permanent one. Their lives were constantly in danger and to leave a spouse behind and even possibly a child was not palatable.

But in the long run, it was definitely necessary. Bloodlines needed to be continued along with bloodline limits. He would be doing the village a great disservice if he did not do his duty and procreate. The Hatake family line would end with him and he didn't want to be like Sasuke and die before ensuring that his family name lived on.

He had no scores to settle like the last Uchiha and for someone in his line of work it was pretty incredible. Sure, his face and name were in all of the Bingo Books across the lands. Even Sakura, his ex-16 year-old student, was in the books thanks to the battle she and the elderly Lady Chiyo waged against the Akatsuki member Sasori.

Kakashi chuckled at that. Who would have known his cherry blossom would find her way into such a class of Shinobi?

Kakashi looked at his options at this time in his life and he did not feel that it was a duty or an obligation. He desired and even craved the companionship that a mate could bring. After seeing what Kurenai and Asuma had in a relationship, Kakashi wanted to experience the same. They were both so much happier when they were together. Even apart, they had a better focus on their lives, a purpose other than the protection of their village. Even with Asuma's eventual death, leaving a child and wife behind, Kakashi felt a longing deep within his soul to search for someone.

The inevitable question, though, was whom he would find to be his wife and mate? Who would stir his heart and mind and body and put up with his more endearing habits? He was only 30 but he was pretty much set in his ways and didn't want someone who would try to change him. She, yes a female, although many would question whether he was truly interested in any sex, would have to be young enough to still bear children. A woman intelligent enough to challenge him, strong enough to stand up to him, yet kind of heart like his mother had been. She would have to be a shinobi as well as there was no sense in bringing a civilian into his world. They just didn't understand the life of a ninja.

He decided he would give himself time to find the female that he would make his, even though he could lose his life at any time. But with the newfound peace between the Countries, he had a feeling the risks would be fewer. Kakashi continued his stroll through Konoha with a new purpose and direction and a lighter heart.

* * *

On the opposite side of the village, a pink-haired girl of 16 was found within the tented walls of the makeshift hospital healing the many patients that lay there. Her light jade green eyes belied the fatigue she felt while her body hunched over in exhaustion as she continued to lay her chakra laden hands on those in need. She hoped that the new hospital would be completed soon, that the patients would have real beds to lie on and the privacy needed to truly heal.

It had been days since she had slept a full night as evidenced in the darkened circles beneath her eyes. Even with the peace that had been found with the end of the war, no one had seemed to notice that she hadn't left the hospital walls for a couple of weeks. She would catch a catnap in one of the vacant cots until she was awakened by someone who needed direction or with the arrival of a new wave of injured men and women.

For Haruno Sakura, this was her means of hiding from her pain. In losing herself in her work she was able to hide from her anguish over the death of her parents and one Uchiha Sasuke.

Bandits while on the road from another village had killed Sakura's parents. With the destruction of their home and their place of business during the Akatsuki attack, the Haruno's decided that while their store was being rebuilt that they would see about sourcing new suppliers of cloth for the clothing they made. It was on their way back, wagon full of varying values of fabric that they were attacked and killed.

They had been the first to be buried in the newly built cemetery. They giant stone that carried the names of shinobi lost to battle was reclaimed from the destruction and placed in a position of honor. Sakura's parents, not being shinobi but civilians, were not added to the stone. They did, however, have a headstone that Sakura paid to have engraved with their names; a memorial to her loving parents.

She hadn't had the time to properly mourn her parents before the war had begun. Knowing it was her duty; Sakura pushed her feelings deep in her mind and gave her all for her village. She knew her parents would be proud of her and her accomplishments. She could survive on that.

Sasuke had stood against Naruto at the height of the war; the last Uchiha had still wanted revenge against Konoha for the death of his clan. By destroying Naruto, the village's most powerful shinobi and the keeper of the Nine Tail Fox, Sasuke knew the destruction of the village would follow.

He hadn't planned on Naruto's increased strength, nor had he counted on the fox within the boy to work with Naruto as a cohesive unit. Sasuke's underestimation had ultimately been his downfall.

Sakura did not blame Naruto for Sasuke's death. In fact, she was glad that her teammate and friend had been the one to deal the killing blow. She knew that the Uchiha was no longer the boy she had fell in love with what seemed so long ago, but a stranger. She had always tried to see beyond Sasuke's disinterest, his broodiness and wrote it off to having experienced such a terrible loss at such a young age.

Sakura had always been extremely forgiving, almost to the point of not seeing things clearly for what they were and thereby being walked on and taken advantage of. The last few years had opened her eyes to the reality and she learned to stand up for herself.

She had to give credit to her Shishou, the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade for taking her under her wing. Training with the Legendary Sannin had opened up Sakura's inner strength and brought her out of her rose-colored world. And while she saw things a little more clearly for what they were now, it didn't protect her from the pain of the loss of her first love.

Sakura didn't know how to deal with the loss constructively and chose to lose herself in her work devoting herself to the care of those in need. Even during the forced week of mourning, she continued to work through the days and nights, allowing the other medics to take the mandated time off, grateful that the long white coat she wore was able to hide the fact that she wasn't eating enough, and finding ways to avoid Shizune. Sakura knew that Shizune would figure things out and tell Tsunade. She couldn't let that happen.

Sakura would only leave the hospital for a couple of hours 2 or 3 days a week to train with the current team Kakashi: Naruto, Sai and Kakashi. It was mainly out of habit and to keep their skills up, but had also given them the opportunity to socialize on a small level. Even though training wasn't a necessity, there was always the chance they could be sent out on a mission and it was best to keep in top physical and mental condition.

During their recent trainings, Naruto had not appeared to notice the changes in his friend, but Sai and Kakashi had. The males had kept it to themselves, opting to watch and wait to see if she would worsen or get better. The quick glances the shinobi made at each other communicated their concern over their female teammate, each promising the other to keep a close eye on her.

It wasn't until a month after the end of the war that Sakura's body had finally had enough, causing the girl to pass out from exhaustion and lack of nourishment that it was discovered what she had been doing. Sakura had been working over a particularly difficult case when she collapsed. A shinobi had been brought in with a gaping hole in his stomach with only a quick dressing over it to try to staunch the blood flow. He came in with the last wave of injured from the cleanup efforts and Sakura was actually looking forward to the reprieve. She dug in as usual, frustrated that the triage unit hadn't done better at prepping him before traveling with him, and put forth her best effort to heal him even though her chakra levels were slightly lower than they should be. It was then that she blacked out.

"Sakura!" One of the medics cried when he saw the young Kunoichi collapse where she had been sitting over a recently brought in-patient.

The cry got the attention of Shizune who jumped into action, immediately followed by another medic. Shizune knelt by the obviously exhausted girl and began checking her over. What she saw concerned her.

"Someone take over the care of this patient!" she barked out to the surrounding medics as she pointed to the male shinobi Sakura had been working on. "And somebody get Lady Tsunade, quickly! Tell her that Sakura is ill!"

Shizune and another medic moved Sakura to a cot and proceeded to strip the girl down from the oversized clothing, gasping at the sight of the very thin girl underneath.

"Sakura," she whispered. "What have you done to yourself?"

Her question was met with silence, which didn't surprise the medic nin. She barked out orders for fluids and an IV drip to feed the obviously starved and most likely dehydrated girl. Shizune looked her over noting the bruising on her arms, legs and torso, a few on her hips and hoped that they were from the training sessions she had been continuing with her team. She made a note on the chart that had been started by one of the other medics to make sure to ask if that was the case. She couldn't rule out physical abuse.

After redressing the girl in a gown and putting a light blanket over her, Shizune sat and waited for Lady Tsunade to arrive. How would she explain to the Hokage that her apprentice had been basically starving herself to death and working herself to the bone? Why hadn't anyone noticed? Granted everyone was busy with rebuilding not only the village but also their lives, but they should have seen the way the girl was dwindling away. Although, Shizune knew that it would have been difficult to tell since Sakura wore the loose medic coat and would have hidden the obvious signs.

Looking at the girls pale complexion and dark circles, Shizune shook her head. How could anyone not notice?

"Get out of my way!" barked the obviously angered Lady Tsunade. "Where is she? Where is Haruno Sakura?" Even though there were patients trying to rest and heal, the worried Hokage couldn't hide her fear at that moment. She saw Shizune and made a beeline for the woman.

She stopped when she was inches from the cot that her pink-haired apprentice laid. Her chakra levels were erratic and too low. She kneeled next to the cot and saw the girls' condition and frowned.

"Shizune. What have you determined?" Tsunade asked her voice lowered once she took stock of the situation.

Shizune sighed, thankful that her mentor had calmed herself. "The most I can tell is that she's exhausted, half-starved and dehydrated. She's also drained her chakra to almost the point of killing herself," Shizune ticked off. "Lady Tsunade, these bruises…" the med nin lifted the blanket, keeping Sakura covered for modesty's sake, and moved the gown to show her Shishou the bruises and marks on the girl's body.

Tsunade gasped and the black and blue and purple marks. "What could have caused them?" she asked, her golden eyes conveying her horror at the sight.

"I know that Sakura continues to train with Team Kakashi. Maybe they got in more hits than usual?" Shizune offered.

Tsunade scoffed, "She would have healed herself."

"If she could," Shizune pointed out. "The girl has been starving herself and working day in and day out. Even on the days of mourning you required people to take, she worked."

"Stupid girl," Tsunade whispered as she gently pushed pink hair out of Sakura's face and behind her ear. "What were you trying to prove?"

* * *

At the temporary site of the only ramen restaurant in Konoha sat the village hero Naruto. The village citizens gave him the title for his service to their home, saving what remained and destroying Pain and reducing the strength of the Akatsuki by two more members. The villagers didn't know how he did it, but those that had lost their life during the carnage had miraculously come back to life and for that, they had given Naruto their heartfelt gratitude.

Naruto was concerned about his friend Sakura. The signs of weight loss and the bags under her eyes told him that something was seriously wrong with her. He had never in the four years that they had been teammates seen her in such a state. He felt like he needed to go and talk to her and shake her out of whatever was causing her to whither away like she was, but he knew that his usual way of approaching things would not get him very far. If anything, he'd probably find himself in a world of hurt courtesy of Sakura's chakra infused fists.

The blonde visibly shivered at the thought, stopping him in the middle of his meal of ramen.

"I-is everything alright, Naruto?" the terminally shy Hinata asked her boyfriend. She had sat next to him enjoying her own bowl of ramen when she saw Naruto stop eating.

Hinata had finally got her man after many years of watching and wanting. All it took was a kiss at the end of the war to win the dense male over. In her relief to find that he survived the battle against Sasuke, the usually reticent female ran up to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed Naruto on the lips, shocking everyone who saw it. The stunned blonde gave into the feeling of the soft female body against his own and the warmth of her lips on his. Following her declaration of love back when Pain had attacked, Naruto finally had put two and two together and they had been glued to one another ever since.

The usually vibrant and loud Naruto was strangely subdued as he replied, "There's something wrong with Sakura."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. "Is she ill or something?"

"I'm not sure, Hinata," he told her, blue eyes staring into the quickly cooling bowl of ramen. Hinata knew something was up if he wasn't eating. "She's lost a lot of weight and even though she's still as strong as ever when we train, there's a level of tiredness and sadness there that she's trying to hide."

"Naruto, didn't she just lose her parents right before the war? And then the recent loss of Sasuke?" Hinata observed. "She can't have had enough time to really mourn their losses."

Naruto looked at the beautiful black-haired Hyuuga female with male pride. She was so observant! "You're right, Hinata!" he exclaimed with typical enthusiasm. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to cheer her up!" And with that idea in place, he attacked his cold ramen with gusto.

Hinata smiled a small smile. She was sad that he truly didn't understand, but in his own way Naruto would try to help his friend in her time of need.

When Naruto and Hinata had finished their meal they split directions with Hinata making her way to the Hospital to help in the healing of the latest influx of wounded. She hadn't told Naruto that he'd find Sakura there, as she'd been there day in and day out, only leaving to train. The pink-haired Kunoichi practically lived at the hospital since the end of the war, still not having a home of her own since it was destroyed, preferring to stay close to where she was needed.

Hinata knew that Sakura was in emotional pain. The loss of her parents had to have been hard on the young female, only to be thrown into a war and watch the boy that had been the love of her life killed by Naruto. The Byakugan user had no idea what it was like to loose someone so close to her, but she had a feeling that if Naruto had been killed at any time, she would be devastated.

The dark-haired girl walked the dirt streets of Konaha observing the changes in the village of her birth. The destruction had been cleared away and newly constructed buildings lined up one by one. It was a slow process, especially with the loss of Tenzou during the war, but progress had been made.

Hinata thought about the loss of one of Team Kakashi's members. Yamato, or Tenzou, was a wood style user and was able to call wood out of the ground to construct buildings. He had actually begun the process of re-building Konoha right after the end of the conflict with Pain and his regenerated disciples.

Humanity was amazing in how when confronted with aversion or conflict, they managed to get back up on their feet and move on. It wasn't an easy course but a necessary one none-the-less.

Hinata stepped within the tented walls of the temporary hospital, amazed at the organization there. Cots were neatly lined up according to severity of the injury: immediate attention, moderate attention and post op. Triage was usually completed outside before being brought in and sorted to their appropriate section within the tent. There were still quite a number of patients from what she could see, but the numbers seemed to dwindle from when she had been there a few days before.

Seeing Shizune near the entrance, the young girl approached her. "Shizune, where do you want me to start?"

"Oh, Hinata! I'm so glad you're here," the flustered medic exclaimed. "With Sakura sick, we're short-handed. You can start over there," she pointed in the direction of the moderate attention area. "We really need you to begin working on those patients there. They are all stable but need follow-up care," Shizune explained.

Really wanting to know what was wrong with Sakura, Hinata made her way to the section she was directed to and looked over the charts to see what needed to be done. It was then that she encountered Sakura's chart. Hinata looked up and around to try to locate her boyfriend's teammate and discovered her in a far corner away from prying eyes.

Hinata looked over the chart, dismayed by what she was seeing. "Multiple contusions brought on by training," she noted the question mark next to that notation and wondered what was being questioned. "Severe weight loss and dehydration, anemia…" The girl read on astounded at how the usually strong Kunoichi could let herself degrade so quickly.

She sighed, reviewing the rest of the charts planning whom she would need to see first.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I want to thank those of you that have taken the time to review. It is truly appreciated. I apologize in advance if there is too much detail at one point and it drags. I feel it is necessary early in the story. _

Sakura walked out the door of the makeshift hospital and onto the unfinished streets of Konoha, the balmy summer air a warm welcome for the overly thin Kunoichi. She hesitated, not really looking forward to going to a vacant apartment. Sakura had been informed during her recovery that she now had a place to stay within a building of apartments built specifically for the single Shinobi of Konoha. It wouldn't surprise her if Naruto and Sai, and maybe even Kakashi, had rooms within the same building.

It was early evening as signaled by the low position of the sun. Even though her home was not the one that she had lived in with her parents, it was about this time when her father would be at home sitting in the living room reading a newspaper while her mother would be in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. Today, though, the thought going home made the emptiness even harder to bear.

She walked without truly paying attention to where she was going but knew that she was going the direction of her new home. She reflected on having been close to death almost two weeks ago, practically wasting away from not eating and working herself to exhaustion, draining her chakra levels to the point of almost dying. Had she not passed out in the hospital in Konoha while Shizune was there, Sakura may not have lived to see another day.

She had almost made it to the building where she would be living before she was summoned by the Hokage via messenger bird. Sakura sighed, another thing she was not looking forward to, and turned to make the trek to face her doom.

Sakura arrived and was greeted by a visibly shaking Chuunin that served as a temporary secretary while Shizune did double duty at the hospital. Sakura opened the door after knocking and receiving an abrupt "Enter!"

The door shut behind her and Sakura stood in front of the woman, who had been her mentor, and waited. She shouldn't have been surprised when Tsunade let her have it.

"You know better than to wear yourself down like that, Sakura," Tsunade yelled standing up from the chair she had just been sitting in and pounding her fist onto the reinforced desk, emphasizing her anger and frustration. Said desk still managed to groan under the chakra-enhanced beating but continued to hold up.

"Have I not taught you to take better care of yourself? Were you _trying_ to kill yourself?" She paused waiting to for her silent student to answer. _"Were you?"_ the worried woman demanded.

Sakura stood stiffly in the Hokage's office, a temporary building near the site of where the new tower was currently being built. Fortunately for her, the sounds of hammering and sawing, as a result of the new construction, was drowning out most of the hime's tirade.

Unfortunately for her, those standing outside the door could probably still hear every word. Her head held high, Sakura stood firm and took the verbal berating knowing that her teacher had every right to yell at her.

Lady Tsunade rounded the desk; walked up and stood in front of the girl she looked upon as a daughter and gently placed both hands upon Sakura's shoulders.

"I may be the Hokage and your teacher, but I want you to think of me as your friend as well, someone you can talk to," the elder woman quietly spoke. But there was firmness in the woman's words that Sakura couldn't miss.

"With the recent loss of your parents, you may feel you have nobody you can lean on or talk to. Sakura," she pleaded her tone more urgent. "Please know that you can talk to me about anything at any time. If I'm busy, tell Shizune you need to talk to me and she'll know why. Anytime, no matter what. Do you understand?"

At Sakura's gentle nod, Tsunade took Sakura into her arms hugging her tightly as if she expected the girl to disappear from her presence any moment. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Sakura. Don't you dare do that to me again."

Sakura couldn't bear the emotion in the woman's voice and it took a significant amount of control to keep from crying. "I-I'm sorry, Shishou."

The Hokage let go of Sakura a moment later and made her way back to her position behind the desk and sat.

It was time to lay down the law.

Golden eyes turned hard as she stared at her apprentice. "You are hereby ordered to complete a minimum of 6 months of psychotherapy to work through and deal with the recent loss of your parents and teammate. You are dealing with a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress and it needs to be addressed now before you will be released for any new missions. You are extremely valuable to this village I will do what I have to in order to protect them, even if it is from themselves."

Before Sakura could interrupt, the blonde continued. "Once you have successfully completed the required therapy sessions to my satisfaction and that of the doctor in charge, you will go on a long-term mission to Suna to train their medics in the healing techniques I have passed on to you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"This is a goodwill mission, Sakura, and I would normally hand it off to Shizune due to her knowledge and experience," she explained. "However, I have a feeling you need a change of scenery and this will be good experience for you." Tsunade paused. "Besides, I really need Shizune here to keep the other medics in line."

Sakura read between the lines. What she really meant is that she needed Shizune to stay and do all of the Hokage's paperwork. Sakura could tell by the look in her Shishou's eyes that nobody was being fooled by her last comment.

The fair-haired woman sat forward in her chair and began frantically searching through one of her desk drawers. Not finding what she was looking for, she began pulling out other drawers, pounding on the interior walls of the desk (without chakra) and grumbling. Eventually she calmed down once she found what she was looking for as signaled by an "Ah!" A bottle was produced and set upon the desk shortly followed by a cup after which Tsunade proceeded to fill with sake.

Sakura watched with interest at what had been distracting the woman and then sighed with frustration when she realized what it was that the she had been looking for. It didn't matter what they did, Sakura and Shizune couldn't seem to keep the Hokage from drinking.

Although, considering the amount of stress the woman had been under and the responsibilities she continued to carry, the burdens on her shoulders with the reconstruction of the village and having to find the resources to continue with rebuilding, Sakura would let it slide. Even with the Daimyo's recent contributions to the restoration, it just wasn't enough.

And to think Naruto wanted this job? Somehow Sakura just couldn't picture the rambunctious male sitting at that same desk, sifting through mission orders and reading treaties.

While the Hokage was busy with pouring a second drink and sipping it after having swigged down the first cup, Sakura took the time to think on what she had just been told.

If truth were told, she was a bit perturbed by the orders given to undergo psychotherapy for the next six months. But if Sakura were honest with herself, she would need to deal with things soon or find herself in the same situation in a month or two. Honestly? Sakura didn't want to be that person again. She hadn't realized just how lonely she was or how she had avoided everyone, alienating all of her friends and co-workers. It really made Sakura sick to think about it.

But a long-term mission to Suna? That was surprising and a very exciting opportunity.

"Shishou, I realize that this is a goodwill mission, but what do we get out of teaching Suna our healing techniques?"

"Good will, Sakura. We don't have to get anything out of it," was the icy reply from the woman who hated her motives being questioned.

"It shows that we are willing to share our techniques, our secrets if you will, with our allies. Gaara has been an invaluable and faithful ally through everything since his ascension to the title, and the Leaf wants to continue to show support in any way we can."

Sakura knew there had to be more to it and it probably had something to do with money. Missions were coming in as there were still missing Nin to be dealt with, rogues, bandits and the like still roaming the lands, and dignitaries that still needed to be escorted. But it still wasn't bringing in enough money.

"I understand Lady Tsunade," Sakura replied.

"You're dismissed."

Sakura bowed before she turned and walked to the door. Before the pink-haired Jounin had been able to escape she was stopped again.

"And Sakura," Tsunade called to the girl. Upon seeing her turn to acknowledge her, she continued. "I meant what I said. If you ever need to talk…"

"Thank you, Shishou," Sakura smiled and turned away before making her way out the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Tsunade sighed._ 'That was harder than I thought it would be.'_

The girl truly had become like a daughter to her and the thought of almost losing her to something other than a mission-related incident bothered her more than she could ever imagine.

Tsunade had not seen the potential in Sakura when she had first approached her to for training in the healing arts and had initially written her off. However, something about the girl made her think twice about not giving her a chance. There was something almost familiar…

While very reluctant at first to take her on as an apprentice, the fifth was eventually impressed with the girl's drive and determination to become the best healer she could be. Sakura's ability to control chakra was off the chart and would eventually surpass Tsunade's own abilities. It filled Tsunade with pride knowing that she had been the one to have taught and mentored the young Kunoichi.

Even if the girl was a bit stubborn at times. Almost pig-headed.

It was almost like looking in a mirror.

When Tsunade had been informed that Sakura had fainted at the hospital, she hadn't thought twice about it. However, the message from Shizune had been adamant that the Hokage come to the hospital immediately.

The already harried leader of the village had grumbled about interruptions while stashing away her sake and walked to the hospital tent. What she saw when she looked at her apprentice, shocked her.

She had really taken a good at the girl and was appalled by how thin she was and how tired she looked.

At first she had been angry with Sakura, ready to yell at her like she just had for letting herself get to that point.

But once she had gotten over her initial anger and thought about _why_Sakura was in the condition she was in, it made her realize that even those close to the Hokage were not immune to the ravages of loss. And it angered Tsunade even more that nobody, none of her friends or teammates, not even she had noticed the drastic changes in Sakura.

* * *

Sakura felt like she had gotten off fairly easy. Lady Tsunade was angry with her but had apparently forgiven her, if the promise of going to Suna, even for a mission, was any indication.

Thinking about it further, she discovered that by the time six months rolled around it would be the dead of summer.

'_Fantastic,'_ Sakura thought inwardly, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Once again Sakura found herself standing in front of the unremarkable gray apartment building that would be her new home. There were four stories and many windows throughout, giving Sakura the hopeful impression that there would be a lot of light in her new apartment.

She entered the single glass door that lead to what she figured was the main lobby. The floor was covered with simple indoor/outdoor carpeting in functional brown and sparsely decorated with random pictures on the beige-colored walls. There were no mailboxes that she could see and she figured any mail that did come through would be sent directly to Jounin Headquarters for distribution.

Sakura was pleased to see that there was a single elevator next to the stairway that lead to the other floors. She had been told that she would reside on the 3rd floor and while normally she would use the stairs, carrying an armload of groceries up said stairs did not appeal to her.

She stepped up the stairs, taking one at a time without hurry. When she arrived on the third floor she turned to the right where the hallway extended to the apartment doors. Shizune had told her before she left the hospital where she would now be living, giving her the key and direction. Upon finding the door to 3E, Sakura sighed before taking the single key and slipping it into the lock and turning it while turning the door handle at the same time, opening the door into her new home.

Upon entering, Sakura was happy to see that it was already furnished. A large window let in a good amount of afternoon light and lit the room quite nicely. While there wasn't much but a couch and end tables with one lamp and a coffee table in the living room, she was grateful for what was there. The floors were an oak hardwood, something that would wear well for any of the active Shinobi that would live there. She hoped it went through the entire place.

The living room was to the left as she entered the space and the kitchen was to the right. There was space for what looked like a dining area but there was no table or chairs.

'_That's easily rectified. I'll see about commissioning a carpenter to build a set,' _she plotted. _'They're all probably too busy, but who knows when we'll see another shipment of household goods brought into the village.'_

While Lady Tsunade had done all she could to make sure that workers were busy rebuilding the village, she had done the best she could to bring in goods from other villages and even other countries to assist in furnishing and just supplying them with the needed supplies. The surrounding countries had been extremely supportive in the Hokage's endeavor, but there were large gaps between shipments at times that were more than a month.

And while the resident craftsmen and women were busy with orders of new furniture, clothing, dishes and anything else, they were only human. It was difficult to keep up with the immediate demand. But it helped in a strange way, to boost the village economy.

The kitchen appliances were simple; not quite state-of-the-art, but they served a purpose, and for that Sakura was grateful. A stove with oven and a refrigerator were all that she needed, along with the single basin sink. No dishwasher.

'_Damn. I hate washing dishes by hand.'_

Sakura opened the cupboards, grateful to find dishes within that consisted of a set of four to start her out. She opened a series of drawers and other cabinets to find silverware, a simple set of utensils for cooking, a single pot and fry pan and no groceries.

'_Looks like I need to go shopping,'_ she thought. It wouldn't be an issue. She had managed to save a lot of money from prior missions and the inheritance that had been left to her by her parents in monetary form would keep her comfortable. Heck, she didn't have to do missions if she didn't want. But in all honesty, she _loved_ what she did.

She walked back towards the living room and then off to the right to what she imagined led to her bedroom. There was a single door that led to exactly what she had thought it would.

There was a futon, double in size, and a chest of drawers with four drawers. Someone had supplied her with regulation Jounin uniforms, about 4 sets in all, but that was all that she had found within the drawers.

The futon had been dressed in a solid beige comforter, to which Sakura grimaced.

'_That'll be the first thing to go,'_ she thought as she mentally prepared a shopping list.

She collapsed upon the futon face first. _'Ah, at least the pillows are soft.'_ She rolled over onto her back and looked at the room.

The walls were barren, no pictures or posters to break up the emptiness. Maybe over time she would be able to accumulate some calming photos or paintings to dress those walls. For now it was acceptable.

She walked around the apartment discovering the ample closet and a small bathroom just before the entrance to her bedroom. The bathroom was plain and held a few basic towels and washcloths for her use. There was no soap or shampoo and Sakura knew she couldn't hold off shopping for necessities any longer.

With a new purpose, Sakura left her apartment, locked the door and made her way to the village supply area and hoped she'd be able to gain a number of the supplies she would need.

* * *

Sakura was thrilled to have run into Ino while at the supply tent.

"Hey forehead!" the blonde-haired Kunoichi yelled when she saw her. Sakura cringed at the nickname but replied in kind.

"Hey pig!"

Ino walked up to her friend and one-time rival for the affections of the last Uchiha. She knew what had happened to Sakura, there weren't many shinobi that didn't, but she knew when to be a gossip and when to be discreet. This was one of those times that she discretion was necessary.

"How are you?" There were many questions hidden in that question and Sakura saw it for what it was, a caring friend's inquiry.

"I'm okay. I just saw my apartment and it's seriously lacking a number of key items," Sakura evaded. "Wanna help me shop?" the pink-haired girl asked. It was a bit like waving a bag of chips in front of Choji.

"Do you have to ask?" Ino smiled.

Sakura began to rattle off the items she needed and wanted and the girls made their way through the surplus tents for necessities. It didn't take long for them to get what Sakura would need to hold her over for the night and they made plans to meet the following day to do more shopping. The two friends parted ways for the night as Ino went home to her parents, while Sakura went to her empty apartment.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kakashi had decided to search for a wife. Who knew it could be so difficult? While his visit to Kurenai to had been helpful, she didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. He wondered if she had done it on purpose just to watch him squirm.

While Kakashi was a very patient man, he found himself to be extremely impatient with this latest mission. Honestly, how hard could it be to date a few women, to find the perfect mate? But he had discovered that he just didn't feel the spark that he had hoped for.

His first date had been with Ayame from Ichiraku. While he hadn't originally wanted to include civilians in his search, the daughter of the proprietor of Naruto's favorite ramen shop had become almost like family over the years. She had been the one constant in the last few years since he had become a regular of the little stand.

Not by choice, of course.

Being the team leader of a group of misfit genin had introduced him to the ramen stand repeatedly over the years. While Kakashi rarely ever paid for a meal, thanks to his ability to slip off before his students, he probably would have never spent so much time there had it not been for Naruto.

Kakashi had noticed the young woman that worked there, and he knew that she noticed him. There had been a few occasions that the female had received the honor of seeing the face behind the mask. If her red-faced response was any clue, she no doubt found him attractive. He had used that in his favor so when Kakashi actually approached Ayame for a date, she had whole-heartedly accepted. The flustered girl immediately informed her father who reluctantly gave her the following evening off.

The night of the date Kakashi had dressed in civilian attire yet kept his mask and hitai-ate on to cover his Sharingan out of necessity. He met Ayami at Ichiraku the following evening, greeting the girl and her father with his signature wave and a "Yo," and directed Ayame in the direction they would be heading for their date.

As he watched them walk off, Teuchi felt the telltale sign of reluctance in allowing his only daughter to go on a date with the Copy-nin. He knew that Shinobi were honorable beings, yet he also knew what their jobs entailed and that they could go on that one mission and not come home. He didn't want that for his daughter, but when she came to him with so much hope in her eyes he just couldn't turn her down.

He watched his daughter and Kakashi walk off to their destination and deep down the restaurant owner hoped and prayed that this would be the only date.

* * *

The date had gone well, Kakashi took her to a restaurant in the civilian sector away from prying eyes. While those patrons could identify that he was a Shinobi, most didn't really know who he was. However, Ayame was quite well known thanks to the fact that her father owned a very popular ramen shop.

They ate and talked about things, finding it difficult to find common ground other than knowing Naruto and his obsession with ramen. There were many empty gaps in conversation and while Kakashi wasn't bothered by the silence he could tell that it bothered Ayame. By the end of the date they agreed that it would be the last date and parted as acquaintances.

This pattern repeated with each date, whether the women he took out were civilian or shinobi and it frustrated him no end. What was wrong with him? It couldn't have been that all women just didn't click with him on a certain level. Some were friends. Heck, even Genma had set him up on a blind date that had turned into a disaster. Kakashi would find it a cold day in hell when he would forgive him for setting him up with a cross-dresser.

He visibly cringed at the memory as he wandered aimlessly through the streets of the village he called home. What was he to do?

It had seemed like his question had been answered when he stopped in front of a building near the hospital that held a sign that read, "Yamanaka Izumi, Therapist."

Kakashi had been entreated at many times over his life to seek counseling. For someone who had lost so many people close to him, seen so much death and destruction and wore the heavy mantle of potential Hokage, he needed someone who would listen to him and give him closure.

'_Could this be the problem? I-is it me?'_ the question rolled in his mind.

He looked up at the sign again, sighed, and made a decision.

'_Maybe I'm the one that needs help.'_

The next step he made would be the beginning of a long journey of discovery for the Copy-nin.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Again, a huge thank you to those that have reviewed, favorite and followed. It means a lot to me that you are either enjoying or are intrigued with my story. _

_Please note that I will not typically use Japanese terms or forms of address very often. However, I find that in the case of this chapter I felt that '–san' just flows better than 'Mr.' or 'Ms.'. Profuse apologies to those of you that know the proper usages in advance, because I probably botched it up and would appreciate a PM for corrections. As well as any grammar issues. Remember, I have no beta._

* * *

Kakashi entered the nondescript building by way of the single entrance door, the light tinkling of a bell heard as the door opened and closed. While initially he had gone into the office with a purpose in mind, he was strangely second-guessing himself.

_Do I really need this type of help? What am I really doing here?_

There was another door on the opposite side, most likely the entrance to the treatment room. To the right of the door was a cut out area the size of a window that held a sliding glass. He peeked through the window to find an even smaller office with small desk with scattered files and a chair, probably for a receptionist.

He was feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden.

Before he could turn tale and run with no one the wiser, a firm female voice came from somewhere from within and called out, "Please be seated, I'll be out in a moment."

Kakashi sighed and instead of making a quick escape, for some strange reason he decided to do as told. Seeing the seating area off to the side, he walked to the single chair nearby and sat down. He peered down at the worn coffee table that sat in front of the sitting area and noticed some magazines, old by looks of their publishing dates. The walls to the entry were fairly plain decorated with a couple of simple landscape paintings.

He didn't have to wait very long before the door on the opposite wall opened and out walked someone that could only be a Yamanaka. She walked up to him before greeting him.

"Hatake-san," she bowed. "I'd recognize your masked face anywhere," she chuckled. "How can I help you?"

The telltale nervous reaction reared its head in the form of him sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I really don't know why I'm here," he told the woman in front of him as he dropped his arm back to his side. "Actually… you know what?" He stood. "This was a mistake. I am truly sorry to take up your time, Yamanaka-san," and with a flurry of hand signs he was gone in a gust of leaves.

"It's just as well Hatake-san," she said to herself quietly as she shook her head. "My next appointment should be arriving soon and it would probably be uncomfortable for both of you had she arrived with you standing here."

She shrugged as she went back into her office before closing the door to prepare for her next appointment.

* * *

Sakura stood in the center of her apartment as she looked around at the subtle changes that had taken place in the course of the last 24 hours. It had been with the gracious, yet obnoxious, assistance of her good friend Ino that she had been able to transform the very plain living space into a warmer and more welcoming home. It was amazing how just by adding a few colorful throw pillows onto the couch along with a small red blanket had made a miraculous improvement to the boring room.

The kitchen was still basically the same with the exception of a set of bright red storage canisters to hold dry goods broke up the blah beige. Her cupboards and refrigerator had been filled with the foods that she knew would be nourishing to her overly thin body, but she still had splurged on a few goodies that weren't quite so healthy.

She hadn't been able to bring home a dining set yet, but she did have a small breakfast nook off of the island in the center of the kitchen and had managed to pick up a couple of simple bar stools. Upon the island sat a large vase filled to overflowing with a beautiful assortment of colorful flowers, courtesy of her friend Ino.

She was really grateful to have found a carpenter to take on the task of building her a new dining set and was perfectly happy with the one-month delay before bringing it home. She was looking forward to maybe having her former team over for dinner and a little house-warming get-together. She still had some time before her mission to Suna to accomplish this.

Sakura sighed. The idea of leaving her village for an extended time almost scared her. Actually, the thought of going on any type of mission that would take her away from Konoha bothered her more than she would like to think. What had changed so much to make her want to just make roots and not be able to leave? Maybe she could ask her Shishou if she could work at the hospital on a full-time basis?

Walking into her bedroom, Sakura happily noted the simple prints that she and Ino had hung on the walls and then to the dresser to see the photos of her old team and one of Sakura and her parents when she had just graduated the Academy. Sakura had been pleasantly surprised to discover two large boxes with a few of her personal belongings that had survived the mass destruction caused by Pain. Someone had thoughtfully gathered the items and placed them aside for her and for that, she was truly grateful. Although the original frames had to be replaced, those memories in print could never be.

Also sitting upon the dresser was a bottle of perfume and a bottle of cologne. Both items had been her parents and fortunately still contained some of their scents. Any time that Sakura was feeling particularly lonely for them, she would be able to spray a little of the fragrances just to give her the feeling that they were still there for her.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and reminding herself that she had an appointment soon for her first psychotherapy session. Looking at the clock on the bedside table she decided she had better get a move-on and grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl on the counter on her way out the door.

* * *

The therapist assigned to Sakura was unsurprisingly a member of the Yamanaka Clan. A slight kindly-looking woman with the same light coloring as the rest of her family, Izumi was still a force to be reckoned with much like her cousin Ino. And while the clan as a whole was well known for 'informally sharing' information, i.e. gossiping, Yamanaka Izumi's position kept her from being able to participate due to strict confidentiality restrictions.

Her temporary office was close to the hospital tent, affixed with wards to keep keen ears from overhearing what was being discussed within those walls. The blonde therapist took her job seriously and would never compromise her clientele's privacy by being sloppy.

Sakura walked the distance to the small building that she would be spending quite a bit of time in over the next few months. She knew immediately she was in the right place when she saw the sign that read 'Yamanaka Izumi, Therapist' next to the entrance door.

Gathering what little courage she had left, Sakura walked up to the door and opened it before walking into the office, the tinkling of a small bell that hung at the top of the door signaling that someone was entering the office.

A female voice from within called out "I'll be right with you," letting Sakura know that there was someone there to help her. Sakura looked around the non-descript waiting room before a door opposite the entry door opened to reveal Yamanaka Izumi.

There was no doubt that this was Yamanaka Izumi, her coloring gave her away like most members of the clan. Straight, long blonde hair and blue eyes carried dominantly within the clan, even in the males, along with their incredible Mind Body Switch Technique, Izumi also was able read the minds of her patients -with permission, of course - and communicate telepathically.

"You must be Haruno Sakura. Welcome," Izumi bowed in greeting.

"Um, yeah," Sakura confirmed albeit halfheartedly.

"Don't be nervous, child. I understand you don't really want to be here," Izumi tried to console. "But you need to if I understand why the Hokage has ordered you to see me. Come," she signaled directing her to follow her through the door to the inner office.

The inner office was a lot more welcoming having been done in warm earth tones with hints of red. There was a large cherry wood desk with a few files sitting upon it and a chaise lounge sat off to the side next to a large picture window that looked out to a cliff wall.

_'Not exactly a pretty picture,' _Sakura mentally noted.

Izumi caught Sakura's line of site and commented, "This is a temporary office, even though it's quite nicely decorated. I had insisted on that so that my patients were comfortable in their surroundings. The view isn't very pretty but it keeps patients from being distracted from their reason for being here."

A non-committal grunt from Sakura was all she got in response.

"Come, why don't you sit or lie down on the lounge, if you prefer, and we'll get started, hmm?"

* * *

At first Sakura's time with the therapist had been difficult; she had a very trying time opening up to a total and complete stranger. She was a very private person when it came to her personal issues, only speaking with Ino, or her mother when she was alive. It was almost unbearable for the Kunoichi to talk about her feelings and things about herself that she felt were nobody's business but her own. But after the first few sessions of resistance and Izumi's patient questioning, Sakura eventually got comfortable enough with her therapist and before she knew it she was openly talking.

They had begun simply with Sakura talking about herself and her upbringing. She spoke about her earliest memories of her childhood, glossing over certain things that had hurt her or brought out a negative emotional response. The ever-observant Izumi would note the subjects down on her pad to re-visit later.

Sakura was very close to her mother and at one time even her father. She had been her daddy's little girl, constantly following the man she saw as her idol and spending much time as was allowed with him. Her mother knew that it was important that they had this close relationship early on so that when their daughter grew up, Sakura would have memories of a positive male in her life. It was the hope that Sakura would one day marry and be just as happy as she and her husband had.

The father-daughter relationship had changed when Sakura decided that she wanted to become a Kunoichi. Her mother supported the idea with the eventual hope that Sakura would grow out of it. However, it was her father that knew that once his daughter got the taste of shinobi life that she would never let it go. He knew his daughter very well and was disappointed to discover that he was right. Sakura would never be the little girl she once was.

As time went on and Sakura continued to progress in the ninja arts, her father became more and more distant giving her the space to grow without his intervention, opting to read his newspaper or watch the television over spending time with the daughter he used to be so close to. In turn, Sakura had spent less time with her parents choosing to train or spend time with her teammates. There were times that her missions with the kyuubi, the last Uchiha and the Copy nin would take their daughter away for lengthy amounts of times and while her parents were fearful that she may be harmed, they had faith that she would return.

The death of Sakura's parents had left her feeling alone and abandoned and very guilty. She knew their deaths were not their fault or her own, but the anger at being left behind was still raw. Guilt plagued her for not having spent more time with them instead of focusing so hard on becoming a shinobi and training. It was overwhelming.

She had felt the loneliness even more so since she had no living relatives within the village. The only remaining Haruno relatives resided in another distant part of fire country. They had never been a part of her parent's life, nor Sakura's as far as she recalled. When Izumi asked why, Sakura told her that she her father had told her that he had married someone that was not chosen and arranged by the family. He had been effectively shunned for having fallen in love.

When Sakura had at one point in time asked her father if he had any regrets, he looked at his wife and got a goofy smile on his face before he turn to look back at his daughter and told her, "Never."

* * *

It had been two months into her sessions and Sakura was beginning to see the positive results. Her heart felt a great deal lighter when she thought of her parents. And while there were days that she did cry for their loss, she was always able to be happy knowing that they loved her up until the end.

Sakura had just got done with an appointment and exited Izumi's office when she ran into a familiar masked figure for the first time since the war ended.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she called greeted her ex-teacher.

He looked up at the voice of the happy voice and saw Sakura walking up towards him. He saw changes in the young Kunoichi that he had not noticed before; her hair was longer now and hung in long waves just to her shoulders while her bangs were still cut short to hide the forehead that she was always self-conscious of and her figure had filled out quite nicely. She was no longer the twig of a thing he had always pictured her as but now she looked womanly.

It didn't faze him to think of her as womanly for some reason and he didn't think twice about it.

"Yo," he called back to her. "It's been a while, Sakura. How have you been?"

"I've been… okay, Sensei." She hesitated slightly, and he was not the brilliant mind was today for not catching the subtle nuance in her response.

"Are you sure Sakura?" he asked gently. "Boys bothering you or something?" _'Please don't be boys, _please_ don't be boys,' _he internally pled.

Sakura chuckled at Kakashi's question. "I wish it were something so simple." Her face went from smiling to calm and reflective. Sakura began to walk towards her destination, her apartment, and Kakashi, really having nowhere to go at the moment, walked with her.

He sighed imperceptibly. War sucked.

"Have you had lunch yet, Sensei?" she asked kindly. "I was going home to make something and I wouldn't mind the company. Besides," she paused looking down at the ground, "I haven't seen you or the boys for quite some time and Naruto usually takes over the conversation. It would be nice just to have a simple, _quiet_ conversation with a former Commander."

He understood what she meant. He had been in command of the Allied Shinobi forces, overseeing the Third Division, the Short to Mid-Range Combat Division, which she had been apart of. And while she had spent most of her time in the med tent, she had seen enough to do emotional damage. Nobody got over the effects of war completely on his or her own. It lived with that person for the rest of their life.

He turned his head to look at the woman walking beside him. "I'd like that. Thank you, Sakura."

She smiled lightly back at him and then turned to look in the direction they were walking.

"How have you been, sensei?" Sakura asked in return.

Kakashi's slouch seemed to get a little lower and she heard a barely there sigh.

"Ah, that good, hm?" she chuckled at this response.

"Sakura, do you think you could just call me Kakashi now?" he asked. "We're basically equals now and it just makes me feel… old."

Sakura smiled at that and held back the laugh that had threatened to burst from her. "Okay, but you'll have to be patient with me. I've called you 'Kakashi-sensei' for as long as I've known you and it's become a bit of a habit."

Kakashi nodded as he replied with a crinkling of his visible eye, "I will try to be patient. No promises, though."

She could tell that he was amused by her response and that was a good sign. She hadn't wanted to make him feel bad about his age or bring up anything disturbing. They had both seen too much death and destruction during the war and rehashing it wasn't her intent to depress him.

As they approached Sakura's apartment building Kakashi realized where they were. "Ah, you live here as well?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, I guess it shouldn't be much of a surprise since many single shinobi live here," Kakashi explained.

"Oh? Who else?" Sakura asked, truly interested. They entered the building and Sakura decided to take the stairs with Kakashi following her.

"I've seen your 'friend' Lee," he paused a moment to see if he got any response from the pink-haired girl. Nothing.

"Naruto lives on my floor, unfortunately." Sakura laughed. "Genma, Iruka and Gai all live here on various floors."

When they got to her floor, Sakura led Kakashi to her apartment and unlocked the door before opening it to let them both in.

"Hunh," Kakashi mumbled out loud.

"What?" Sakura asked as she began removing her sandals just inside the door.

"Your apartment is right over mine."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Hunh," she echoed then shrugged. "Weird."

Kakashi removed his sandals as Sakura spoke. "Make yourself at home," she directed to the living room area. "Would you like something to drink? I've got water, soy milk, orange juice..."

"Water's fine," he replied. Sakura nodded once and went to the kitchen area to get it for him.

Kakashi sat on the couch and looked around and noted the differences between her apartment and his. While they were exact copies down to the furniture pieces, hers had more personal touches to it and it made the space feel homey and very comfortable, unlike his space. He hadn't really taken the time to do anything to his apartment and now that he saw Sakura's home, it made him want to take the time to change things up.

When Sakura brought him a glass of water, she made sure to be obvious and put a coaster on the table. "Use it please," she practically ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he saluted.

"Smart ass," she mumbled after she left the room.

"Such language from such a young girl," Kakashi responded in mock offense.

"Feh! That's nothing." She began to out ingredients for simple lunch. "You've heard Naruto's mouth. It's way worse." A pot of water was placed on the stove to heat to boiling while she began chopping green onion. "And Ino... If her father ever heard her when she goes on one of her rants..." She shivered at that thought. Sakura had heard enough about clans and their expectations of their females. Be seen and not heard. Funny too, since Ino and even Hinata seemed to be pulling away from that mold. It was probably a good thing.

"So, Kakashi," Sakura began, "I keep asking you what you've been up to and you've managed to keep from answering the question."

Sakura knew that Kakashi smiled behind the mask. Her ex-sensei had a habit of not directly answering questions that he felt uncomfortable in answering, so something about how he was spending his time must either be embarrassing or, well, she didn't know.

She looked over at him after having dropped the udon into the pot to cook. "Well? I'm waiting." She tapped her foot in impatience.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're bossy?" Kakashi asked from his comfortable spot on the couch.

"Has anyone ever told _you _that you avoid questions like they're the plague?" Sakura countered. "What's the big deal? It's not like I've asked you something so horribly personal like whether or not you are dating someone."

She stopped when he visibly stiffened.

"_NO!_" she practically yelled as she moved from the kitchen to sit on the couch next to the stiffly quiet Copy-nin.

"You're dating someone? You?" she pushed further. He didn't deny it so she kept asking questions.

"Is it someone I know? Is it a civilian?" Sakura asked so quickly that he never had a chance to really respond but then she stopped, realizing that he looked very uncomfortable and she backed off in.

She gasped and put her hand up to her mouth in embarrassment and to stop herself... "Oh sensei. I am so sorry," she apologized. "It's none of my business if you are seeing someone or who it is."

Sakura got up from the couch and went back to the kitchen to drain the udon and added the broth she had in the refrigerator to heat up. She pulled out some pieces of beef and added it.

The atmosphere had become uncomfortable since Sakura had imposed herself on Kakashi's personal life and she truly felt bad about it. She really hoped that he wouldn't hold it against her and forgive her for being so pushy. Sometimes she was a lot like Ino and didn't know when to be quiet.

She spooned the udon and broth into large bowls, added the chopped onion and seaweed and then put them on the breakfast bar off of the side of the island.

"Lunch is ready."

She stood between the two rooms and waited for Kakashi to join her in the kitchen to eat. She couldn't meet his eyes and chose to look at the floor as she waited for him to rise up from the couch and seat himself. She saw his feet stop in front of her and she hesitantly looked up at his face, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Sakura," he told her. She saw the gentle eye-crinkle that conveyed to her that he was smiling. "Thank you for caring enough to tease this old man," he told her gently.

She batted at his arm. "You're not old, sensei," she admonished.

"You keep calling me 'sensei' makes me feel old, Sakura," he countered.

"Eeep! Sorry," Sakura smiled back sheepishly. "Come on, the noodles are getting cold!"

* * *

They had eaten and talked; Kakashi had finally given in and dropped his mask showing his face to Sakura. His excuse had been that he wanted to enjoy her cooking instead of rushing every bite just to hide behind the piece of fabric. She laughed and then told him that she was honored to able to see the face he had taken so many measures to hide for so long.

"It doesn't mean that I will let Naruto see it, though," Kakashi told her, surprised that Sakura hadn't batted an eye at his appearance.

"Why not?" She couldn't really see why he'd still hide from Naruto.

He just shrugged then added, "Maybe it's just that I don't feel that he's earned the honor?"

Sakura chuckled. Kakashi was good looking, which wasn't a surprise. She wasn't going to make a big deal about it right now. But later? She quickly changed subjects.

"So why is it such an issue having Naruto living on the same floor as you?" She had to ask.

"Ah, well since he discovered that bit of information, he's become a regular visitor... of my refrigerator. It's like the boy has no food of his own."

"Well have you ever been to Naruto's old apartment?" Sakura posed.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he told her honestly, "Yeah, I guess I see your point. Really old milk, moldy foodstuffs that I can't make out what they were unless they still were in their original packaging." He paused thinking a moment. "I guess I see your point."

"But he's, what? 16 years old? Shouldn't he have a sense of how to take care of himself by now?" Kakashi asked.

"Nobody raised him, Kakashi," she said looking down at her empty bowl and sighed. "I think people take for granted that he's been on his own all of his life, shunned by all that saw him as a beast." She was quiet a moment.

"But! I hear he and Hinata have been seen together a lot more lately. Maybe I'll speak to her about it."

"It would be nice to keep what little groceries I have," Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, I'll be here for another four months at least, so you're always welcome to come over and take advantage of my food," she offered. "Provided I'm home," she added.

She had surprised him with her offer, enough for him to miss the four month comment. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura got up from the breakfast nook and shrugged as she grabbed their empty bowls. "It's no big deal. I always buy too much and it goes to waste sometimes," she told him. "Do you want some more?" she motioned to the bowl.

"Thank you, no. I'm full," he replied. "That was really good, Sakura. Just for future reference, my favorite dish is grilled saury and miso soup," he hinted badly. "So, where did you learn to cook like that?"

She got quiet for a moment before she smiled brightly. "My mom taught me everything I know. She was the best cook."

The somber look was not lost on Kakashi and he knew that she had lost her parents prior to the war. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl shrugged in nonchalance and moved to fill the sink with soapy water. "It's okay. I'm working through it. It's getting easier to deal with now."

"May I ask you a personal question, Sakura? And it's okay for you to tell me to mind my own business. I won't mind at all."

"Sure. Shoot," Sakura responded as she was washing the bowls they had just used.

"Are you seeing Yamanaka Izumi?"

There was silence and a pause in what Sakura was doing for a moment. Her back was to Kakashi so he couldn't see her facial expression, but he was pretty sure she was a little stunned.

"Yes, I am," she replied quietly as she continued with what she was doing. "How did you know?" She was seriously going to go ape-shit if the therapist was talking outside and compromising doctor-patient confidentiality, but she would wait to hear what Kakashi would say first.

"Well, you know what a creature of habit I am, right?" Silence. "Yeah, well..." he coughed to clear his throat and before he could begin again a glass of cold water was practically thrown at him and the look on Sakura's face was that of a woman that was on the verge of killing, so he chose his next words carefully.

"I go to Jounin Headquarters every day at the same time to check for mail and any new missions that might be posted outside of the higher ranking ones that the Hokage would normally give us," he explained. Sakura had begun tapping her foot in impatience and he continued before she lost control of the anger brewing within her.

"Anyway, I walk by her office on my way home and there are certain days that you walk into that office as I walk by," he explained hoping that she would calm down.

Sakura sighed and relaxed.

"I'm sorry if me knowing bothers you, Sakura."

She continued with her tasks in the kitchen as her anger slowly diffused. "It's okay, Kakashi. I'm sorry I began to get angry with you but I was beginning to wonder at Izumi's practices."

"Ah, I understand," he said as enlightenment hit him. "You thought she said something and compromised her position as your therapist. Yeah, I can understand your anger."

"I wasn't angry," she barked.

"Riiight," Kakashi deadpanned.

"Okay, I was. But I did wait to listen to your explanation first, even though I was a bit perturbed."

"I guess I can understand your fear of it getting out that you're basically seeing a shrink," he stopped when he saw the fire in her eyes. "Relax Sakura! Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Because I didn't have a choice in the matter!" she all but yelled. "Because Tsunade ordered me to go through therapy because I passed out from starvation and lack of sleep, and wasn't taking care of myself, that's why!" she stopped, breathing heavily and tears began to creep in her eyes.

Kakashi stood from his stool at the bar and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Her height was such that she tucked perfectly under his chin and she fit into his body almost perfectly, but his consciousness tried refused to acknowledge it. But his body felt otherwise. He still saw her as...

What did he see her as? When did it become hard to delineate what she was to him?

_'Oh crap.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi left Sakura's apartment not more than an hour after he asked Sakura about seeing Yamanaka Izumi, and his mind was swimming over the thoughts and feelings that had come unbidden to him from that meeting alone.

_'What am I thinking?' She's my ex-student and _16 years old_!' _

He sighed. Things were getting complicated. He was beginning to see himself as the pervert most of the village had labeled him as.

He recalled the rest of their conversation; how Sakura had broken down crying and then explained to him what she had been through, her collapse, then her Shishou's direct order to 'get help or else.' While Kakashi thought the Hokage was being a bit high-handed in her handling of the girl by threatening to pull her from active duty unless she got treatment, he knew it was because she saw Sakura as more than just one of the many Shinobi of Konoha. Tsunade thought of her as a daughter.

After having comforted and soothed the pink-haired woman the best that he could, Kakashi left feeling conflicted. For someone that was not really big on being touchy-feely he had really stepped out of his comfort zone in offering consolation to her.

What had surprised him the most was the strange warmth he felt when he held her in his arms and how she just fit his body perfectly.

_'Ugh. Not good, Hatake,'_ he berated himself.

He continued to ponder the time that he spent in Sakura's presence as he took the stairs instead of the elevator to the main floor of the building. She had grown and seasoned from her experiences over the last few years and it had taken its toll on the usually bubbly Kunoichi. He missed her innocence yet he found the new mature Sakura even more intriguing.

It had surprised and irked Kakashi that there was no visible response from Sakura after he revealed his face to her. While he hadn't expected her to faint at the sight of his visage like Ayame had the first time she saw him, he had hoped for a little more reaction from those verdant eyes. Instead she just continued on with their meal and conversation. What happened to the member of Team 7 that had conspired with Naruto to remove his mask? Had she lost the interest in knowing what he looked like? He actually found himself oddly… disappointed.

And what was it she had said about being around only for another four months? Where was she going? And why all of a sudden did it bother him?

Why did he care?

He wandered aimlessly as he continued to question things more and more finding his mind cluttered to the point of distraction, and he decided he needed to take control. He pulled out his trusty copy of Icha Icha and began reading as he walked towards the training grounds to find a tree to sit in for a while. It was his hope that things would work themselves out on their own.

* * *

Sakura released a deep breath of relief after Kakashi left her apartment. What had come over her to just blab her problems to him? And then she cried. Again. It seemed like that's all that she ever did when she was a part of his Genin team oh so long ago. She was the weakling, the crybaby. She had worked so hard to break that old image of herself and what did she go and do?

She scoffed, disgusted with herself.

Sakura had enjoyed her ex-sensei's company and was looking forward to having him over for meals in the future. Even though it seemed odd that she would open her home to him, him being a man of a mature age, she didn't find it uncomfortable being alone with him. If anything, she had felt an easy companionship with him and really didn't see him as that old, really. Over the years that Sakura and Kakashi had spent training and on missions together, eventually fighting in the war together, there had never been any reason to not trust him. If anything, Sakura trusted him with her life. As a shinobi it was necessary to trust your comrades, but for some reason this just seemed… different.

She might as well have some company over in the next few months before she left on her mission. At least the food wouldn't go to waste.

Then there was the revealing of Kakashi's face. She had to stop a moment and fan herself as her face heated in remembrance. "Wow," she breathed out loud as she plopped down onto the couch. She picked up a random magazine off of the coffee table and fanned herself harder, her hand just not cooling down the redness that she sure was obvious in her face.

_'I had a feeling he'd be good looking, but DANG!'_

Okay, so he was pretty good looking and even though over the years she had been sure that was the case, when he finally dropped his mask to eat in front of her Sakura was hard put not to stare or stutter or do something ridiculously stupid in response. She had to say that she was really damn proud of herself for not loosing her composure, blushing and sputtering in reaction, and she could recall that he seemed a little offset, maybe offended, by the fact that she hadn't reacted to the stunning view.

Sakura chuckled. Score one for her.

Honestly, for someone only 30 that had been around the block a few dozen times, he looked much younger than his years. His skin was unblemished and light below the mask, yet slightly tanned where the sun could reach, with a small scar on his chin that could have been from a kunai or a bad shave, or even a childhood accident, but in no way detracted from his looks. That and the vertical scar that went above and below his right Sharingan eye just gave him more character. If anything, Sakura liked a man with scars. There was just something sexy about imperfections in a man's body in her eyes.

Her eyes widened at that last thought. _'Where did that come from?'_ She shook her head almost violently to clear those disturbing thoughts from her mind.

Then she thought about his chin and jawline, how strong they were. She recalled being able to see the beginnings of crows-feet at the edges of his eyes. The only thing that lead Sakura to believe that he was beginning to feel his age was the evidence of the dark bags beneath his eyes. Honestly she didn't care. He was still ridiculously handsome.

She got up from the couch and decided it was time to go for a run. _'Being idle is making me think weird things.'_ With that thought she changed into her old red Team Kakashi uniform, slipped on her sandals and headed out to the training fields locking the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura always felt better after a run through the training fields even though they weren't in the same condition as they had been prior to Pain's destruction. But beggars couldn't be choosers and she was grateful to just get out and once again get the blood pumping in her veins.

She had been instructed by Shizune to take it easy for a little while before resuming her normal training and to slowly build up her training regimen, but today Sakura had gone to the extreme by taking this run. The fact that she was young made it easier for her to bounce back, but she knew that after the 8-kilometer run she just did she was going to be feeling it tomorrow.

"Ugh, why do I do this to myself," she moaned out loud as she bent over while standing to try to stretch her already tightening leg muscles.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance. "Sakura-chan!"

She stood up upon hearing the voice of her best friend and her heart tightened in latent remorse but kept her back to him as she attempted to control her emotions. _'Oh Naruto.'_

Sakura had been avoiding the golden-haired male since their return from the war. While they had trained together upon their return from the war she had kept her distance from him, not really interested in interacting with anyone at the time. She knew that he had noticed the huge change in her body as she slowly began to deteriorate from lack of sleep and lack of food. She just wasn't ready to be confronted about it and especially from him.

_'I guess now is as good a time as any.'_

"Sakura-chan?" He had approached her and stood closely behind waiting for her to turn around and acknowledge his presence.

She turned around and looked at the young man in front of her noticing more now than she had over the preceding months. The war and time had changed him too, thinning out his usually round face and giving him a sharper look, his body filling out and looking more mature than his 16 years. He was at least a head taller than her and she found that he was quite handsome, though she still saw him as a brother of sorts. Hinata was definitely a lucky girl.

She smiled lightly. "Hi Naruto –eeek!"

Before she could finish her sentence, her friend pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ugh… Air, Naruto! Can't… Breathe…" she gasped out trying to get out from his grip. Her chakra levels were too low for her to use it to enhance her strength due to her workout, so she was at his 'tender' mercy.

"O-oh!" he loosened his arms enough to let her get air, but not enough to let her go completely. He wasn't going to let her loose quite yet feeling that she would possibly slip away from him before he had a chance to talk with her. He had missed his Sakura-chan and had seriously worried about her since hearing some disturbing things about her from Hinata's observations. Having seen for himself the changes in her body, he knew something had happened.

He dropped his forehead on her shoulder and breathed in her unique scent. It always seemed to relax him when he was upset or agitated, like now, and he found himself calming down from his agitation with her presence.

They stood there basking in the silence and just enjoying the comfort of close friends and not anything closer than that. There were no worries about hurting the other's feelings; Sakura was aware that Naruto had been seeing Hinata, and Naruto had finally let go of his unrequited affection for the cherry blossom once he discovered Hinata. They could finally be close without complications and it warmed Sakura's heart to overflowing.

They parted from their embrace and Naruto grasped Sakura's hand, pulling her to a nearby shade tree to sit down. He sat and then pulled her into his lap between his legs and arms loosely wrapped around her waist as he leaned back against the tree. Had anyone not been the wiser, they would have though the two were possibly lovers.

The wind blew through the trees, the calming sound a nice change from the constant noise of hammers and saws from rebuilding. Naruto was the first to speak.

"How have you been Sakura?"

"What have you heard?" she countered. She knew he wouldn't ask unless something was said.

"I'd rather hear your side, Sakura. Even though what I heard was from someone trustworthy, I'd rather it came from your own lips," he told her truthfully. He pulled her up so he could sit cross-legged and sat Sakura on his lap sideways so he could at least see part of her face. "Tell me," he gently pushed. "What happened?"

It was a good thing that Sakura had been seeing Izumi for the last couple of months. Had she not, the pink-haired girl probably would have broken down in a mess of tears and made no sense as she tried to communicate her feelings.

"Since our return from the war, I haven't really had the chance to mourn the loss of my parents," she began, looking at her hands resting in her lap while Naruto sat and listened. "Deep down in my mind I was angry and hurt for them being taken from me. Yes, I know that as a shinobi death is just a fact of life. But when it's your parents, both of them at one time, the loss…" she just couldn't put it into words.

"Yeah, I can't imagine," Naruto commented, his blue eyes turning almost gray with memories of his own losses. He may not have known his parents, but he had lost someone that was a father figure to him. Jiraya.

Sakura realized what she had said and felt horrible. "Naruto, I'm so sorry…" she began.

He put a finger over her lips to stop her. "No Sakura, it's okay. I understand what you are saying," he assuaged her. "I never knew my parents like you did yours, so I never really had that full emotional tie to them. Yes, I miss them, but I miss the idea of them more than anything. What you're feeling is much more different and our situations are completely opposite, so don't feel like you're downplaying what I went through," he told her encouragingly. "And even though Jiraya was like a father to me, it was a different loss."

"Besides, we're here to talk about _you_ so don't worry about me and my feelings in this, okay?"

Sakura looked into her friend's blue eyes and smiled. He certainly had his moments of clarity. He truly had matured in a lot of ways.

"So then what happened?" Naruto encouraged.

"I guess I continued to dwell on my loss, subconsciously avoiding friends," she looked at him and gave him a small smile, "working all the hours possible at the hospital so I wouldn't have to think about things. I was needed there. If I focused on others' needs I could tune out my own problems. It was a vicious cycle and sleeping and eating were after-thoughts. If I wasn't working I was training with the team." She stopped and sighed. "Finally I collapsed in the hospital. I guess it's a good thing, hunh?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Then Shizune found me or was there when I had passed out, but I don't really remember much around that time."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Was it just the loss of your parents that you were dealing with or were there other things that lead you to your condition?"

Sometimes Naruto's insight was scary. Sakura sighed and bit at her lip before finally caving.

"The war… Sasuke and your battle with him… so much loss of life," she whispered.

Naruto could tell that what was coming was painful for his friend and probably needed some time to regroup before dealing with the next part. "Come on, I'll buy you some ramen and we can talk some more." he grinned his big fox grin. How could she say 'no' to that face?

* * *

Kakashi had seen and heard the entire exchange from high up in a nearby tree. It still amazed him that two such incredibly strong shinobi had not sensed his presence. It just showed that they had so much to learn even still. Even though it was a time of peace they still needed to be aware of their surroundings, whether they were inside the walls of Konoha or not. Then again, they may have known he was there but chose to ignore him altogether.

_'It wouldn't be the first time.'_

Though Kakashi was once their Genin teacher and team leader, eventually becoming the leader of Team Kakashi and working more as equals, those two had looked at him differently now after the war. As a General of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Kakashi was raised to a level of higher standing. His commands were given and followed without question and he held a level of trust with those he worked with that he would do what was necessary not only to win the war, but to see that the amount of casualties were kept to a minimum.

He hated the war. He hated war in general. There were no winners in his opinion when there was loss of life involved. It wasn't just the soldiers that lost their lives but the civilians in some cases; and then there were the families that felt it the worst.

Kakashi sighed as he leaned back against the large tree hidden high up in the branches, his volume of Icha Icha still held in his hand but at the same page it had been at some hour or so ago. His mind hadn't really been on reading but on the conversation and the subsequent emotions brought on by a certain pink-haired Kunoichi.

While what she had told Naruto was basically a repeat of what they had spoken of during his time at her apartment, he was surprised that Naruto was beginning to draw even more out of her. He wished that Naruto had not suggested going to eat just as she brought up the subject of Sasuke. Kakashi had thought that that dog had been buried, but apparently not, and he wanted to know how deeply still Sasuke was in Sakura's heart and mind.

Something in his chest tightened with that thought. 

He made a decision to follow them wanting to know what else was troubling Sakura. Stuffing his copy of Icha Icha into its compartment on his hip, the copy-nin jumped down from his perch and feeling a little hungry, made his way in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

_AN: Sorry this is so dreadfully short. RL has been a bear making time limited for doing what I love most – writing. Plus, I've bitten off more than I can chew by taking on a Holiday Exchange. I should know better._

_And so Kakashi is confused by what he is feeling about Sakura and she's beginning to see him in a different light, but don't expect them to fall in love yet. There are still issues that Sakura has to work through, some enlightenment about Sasuke, and our boy Kakashi has things to realize yet himself. Then there's the mission to Suna._

_I want to thank each and every one of you that have taken the time to review, favored, followed, bookmarked… It means a lot to me that you are enjoying this. _


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sakura arrived at Ichiraku not long after their discussion at the training grounds. Sakura was already hungry since her last meal had been at least 3 hours ago with Kakashi, combined with the run she took, and she had been grateful that Naruto offered to buy her dinner. Being that the meal was free, Sakura wasn't going to complain that it was ramen. Ayame greeted the two young Jounin and took their drink orders before telling them the days special. She left Sakura and Naruto to get their drinks, giving them an extra few minutes to decide what they wanted.

She recognized them as being Kakashi's students at one time and recalled the many times over the last four to five years they would all three come to eat. She remembered how young they were when they first started coming to Ichiraku's and had been joined by the young male that was the last Uchiha and wondered what had happened to him.

There was a period of a year or so that none of them had appeared at the ramen stand and then all of a sudden they had reappeared. This time without the Uchiha. Naruto and Sakura had both grown and matured quite a bit since she last had seen them as all children do. There were times that the pair had been joined by another black-haired male who seemed to upset the pair with the unkind words he uttered at odd intervals. There was even that other male that appeared to take over for Kakashi for a time, tall and brown-haired and seemed to scare the daylights out of Naruto with just a look.

Kakashi would joint them from time-to-time leaving the pair with his part of the bill and Ayame had to chuckle at the elder Jounin. She was amazed at the number of times that he had done that and the younger Chunin at that time had responded in anger and frustration at their sensei's antics. However, they never seemed to learn their lesson and as long as they invited him to eat with them, Kakashi would leave them with the bill.

Ayame returned to the pair with their drinks and took their orders, then returned to the kitchen to give the orders to her father to prepare. Looking back at the often times loud blonde and his pink-haired friend, Ayame could tell that they were discussing something important. Since they were the only customers at that moment, she allowed them the privacy until their orders were ready.

"So, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, his blue eyes staring right at his best friend. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I mean, since… you know…"

Sakura had been siting and staring at her hands that were currently sitting in her lap. She was hard put not to fidget under those eyes that were asking her something so very personal. She knew what he was really asking.

"Yeah, I'm okay Naruto. I've finally gotten past him," she replied quietly. It was fortunate that the sun had already partially set and many of the villagers were indoors for the evening. The construction was put on hold until sunrise the following day.

"Can you believe what happened to him in the end? I knew the teme was somewhat crazy, but wow."

"Yeah, he really lost it there at the end, didn't he Naruto? I mean, I guess that if I were in his place, discovering that not only did my older brother slay my entire clan but had been ordered by the village elders to do it, I think I would have lost it too."

"Well, you have to figure, Sakura, that he had to feel really guilty for killing Itachi. I think that once he discovered everything that had happened and that Itachi was following orders, all that he had been told, all he knew was a lie," Naruto offered.

"He was such a mess by the time we saw him during the war, destroying anyone in his path like a man possessed," Sakura recalled. "He wasn't the same boy I once fell for and wanted to bring home." Sakura fell silent, shutting her eyes tightly to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. _'I refuse to be a crybaby. I will no longer be weak.'_

Naruto saw Sakura struggle and pulled her into his arms consolingly. "Hey, it's not your fault. We couldn't do anything more than we already had. Yes, I wanted my best friend and brother back with us in Konoha and we did all that we could to try to convince him that going after Itachi for revenge wasn't the way to deal with his anger. In the end, Sasuke was not the same person we remembered from our Genin days, Sakura. He never wanted our help and all we did was try to force something upon him that he didn't want."

Sakura enjoyed the warmth and support that Naruto offered her, giving her strength to move on. He sensed her emotions leveling out before he let go of her. "I know he wasn't the same. I guess him trying to kill me again finally got it through my head that he didn't want to have anything to do with me after all."

She looked up at her best friend and smiled, "Thank you for saving my life, Naruto," she told him earnestly. "And I'm not sorry it was you that dealt the last blow. I think that Sasuke, somewhere deep down, was thankful that you were the one to finally give him the peace he searched for. He obviously didn't find it in revenge and probably was hoping that he would die."

The kyuubi smiled his usual foxy smile and nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. It almost seemed like he set us up."

"You mean you think that Sasuke purposely attacked knowing that you would defend me?" Sakura was dumbfounded. Would Sasuke really do that?

"It makes sense, Sakura." Ayame who arrived with the two bowls of ramen interrupted Naruto. "Thanks!" he exclaimed at the woman that brought him his favorite food.

Ayame just smiled at the exuberant young man. She knew he loved his ramen.

"Ah! Let's eat, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. Sakura just smiled and laughed and joined him. But she would think about what he said at a later time. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy Naruto's company for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

Up on the red ceramic rooftops of the newly built shops near the center of the village, a figure sat and watched from his perch as the two ninja conversed and ate their meal at the nearby ramen shop. If anyone had seen the figure they would have recognized him by the orange book he held.

Kakashi had heard that Naruto had been the one to end Sasuke's life towards the end of the war, but he had not heard all of the details. What he had overheard Naruto and Sakura convey had not shocked him but it did anger him.

No, Kakashi wasn't shocked that the boy had seemed to lose his mind after discovering that the Konoha Elders had been responsible for ordering Itachi to eliminate the entire Uchiha clan. It was finding this fact out after he had already killed Itachi that had sent him over the edge. Itachi was the last tie to his clan, his beloved brother at one time in his life. To discover that their village had ordered the destruction of his family had been just too much for the youngest Uchiha.

What had angered Kakashi was that Sasuke had tried once again to kill Sakura. Sure the girl fawned over the black-haired male to the point of obsession and she could have been a little less dramatic about her feelings about him, but Sasuke obviously didn't know how to deal with the fairer sex.

Sasuke had belittled the Kunoichi, calling her weak and worthless and beneath his notice. When Sasuke left the village to find Orochimaru, he had left her with words of disdain. Those words had spurred the young girl to train and get stronger, going as far as submitting herself to the Godaime Hokage herself. Kakashi gave the pink-haired girl a lot of credit for approaching the Sannin with her request, and for keeping up with the training. Tsunade was more of a taskmaster than Kakashi himself was and for Sakura, who had been the weakest link within Team 7, to stick with it was a feat in itself.

But Sakura had worn her love for Sasuke on her sleeve, opening herself up to the constant pain of derision from the last Uchiha. It appeared that she finally got past her affection for the male, especially since he tried to kill her once again. Either that or she was really good at fooling others that she had given up on him ever loving her.

He was impressed by Naruto's observation that Sasuke had set them up to kill him. Honestly, it made sense to the jaded ninja that who better to end his pain and anguish than the one he had once seen as best friend and brother.

Kakashi wished he could have been there. Maybe he could have helped in some way to prevent another loss of life.

A new chakra signature approached him as he sat on the rooftop, his book of Icha Icha held in front of his face giving the impression of actually reading.

"Hatake-san," the visitor greeted.

"Doctor," he responded in kind. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," she remarked as she looked at the setting sun and then looked at the silver-haired Jounin as she sat next to him. "You must have remarkable eyesight."

"It is sufficient for what I do," he replied. "Why?"

"That you can read in the dark is pretty amazing," she perceived. "Unless you are not actually reading, but giving the appearance of reading?" she asked questioningly. "Maybe you're watching something or _someone_ and don't want anyone to be the wiser?

Kakashi chuckled. "Trying to use psychology on me, Doctor? I will warn you that I have worked with the best mind manipulators of our time, including Inoichi. Stop while you're ahead," he warned.

Izumi sighed. "Peace, Hatake-san. I was just making an observation."

"Some people do not like having their actions dissected," he told her. "Besides, truth be told, I was watching the sun set."

"Mmm hmm," was enigmatic reply. "Sure you were," Izumi whispered which was not lot on Kakashi

"Do you always watch over your patients, doctor? Or is Sakura a special case?" Kakashi asked trying to take the attention off of himself. Unknowingly, he had given the doctor more ammunition.

"Why would you think that Sakura is one of my patients? For all you know it could be Naruto. Or," she paused. "I could be searching for you."

"Me?" Kakashi blanched. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"Because you're an interesting case. That and there have been a number of interesting things being said about the elusive Copy-ninja," the blonde doctor informed. "Like the fact that you searching for the future missus Hatake?"

"I would never have believed that a professional such as yourself would place stock in gossip, Yamanaka-san," Kakashi spoke evenly. "Best leave a person's personal life alone, especially if they are not asking for your help."

"Kakashi," Izumi changed tactics by using his name informally, "You are a valuable shinobi to the village and have so much potential as a mate," she told him, trying to calm the obviously ruffled feathers of the dangerous male. "Imagine the possibilities of your future offspring. If they're anywhere near as gifted as their father…" She paused for effect, making him think about it.

"Look, you came into my office that day only to turn around and leave. I understand you have fears and I understand your need to find companionship. I think your subconscious was trying to lead you to help. Why not follow its lead?"

"Besides," she looked out towards the direction Kakashi's eyes continued to land even when he tried so hard not to, "she's made tremendous progress over the last couple of months dealing with her own issues so she can move forward in life. Don't you think you owe it to your future bride to come to her with less baggage?"

Kakashi turned from the direction he had been gazing and stared at Izumi absolutely stunned. "What…?"

"I too look underneath the underneath, Hatake-san. I may not be an active shinobi, but in my position I know what to look for and I see many things in you. I leave you with this last thought," she got up from her seated position next to him on the tiled roof. "Don't take too long to work things out and make a decision. She's strong and a genius in her own right, but she's been through enough pain and loss. The last thing she needs is more because the one that loves her is indecisive and has too much emotional baggage to make her happy. She deserves unconditional love and has a heart big enough to give the same. I believe you are what each other needs but with a little bit of time and work. Goodnight."

And with that, she left leaving Kakashi feeling more confused than ever.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as the summer months turned into fall, as seen in the changing of the leaves from greens to browns and oranges and reds. It wasn't long before winter arrived bringing a deep biting cold to Konoha.

Missions from nearby villages or countries were beginning to roll in as bandits began to take advantage of the peace that had reined. Sakura had been omitted from the active duty roster, much to her chagrin, but was content to stay in the village and work in the hospital where she knew she was really needed. Especially when her boys would return from a brutal mission and needed her healing touch and a swift kick in the pants for being careless. She enjoyed the redundancy of her routine broken up only by the occasional critically injured shinobi or the civilian broken bone.

Sakura continued to see Izumi twice a week to continued to work through her emotions and memories, making discoveries about herself. She knew she loved working in the hospital as a med nin, that was a given. She knew she had to focus on her own needs making sure to eat properly and exercise or train with the boys from her old team.

Her dining table had been constructed and delivered much later than anticipated, but she was fine with it. The rebuilding the village had become a priority with the fall and winter months quickly approaching. Once the rebuild had been mostly completed the carpenter focused solely on her order.

It was a happy day for Sakura because it meant she could have all of her friends over for a house warming. Beyond that, a certain Copy-nin's birthday had passed without anyone knowing it and for some reason she felt the desire to hold a small gathering in his honor.

Sakura hadn't seen Kakashi much over the last few months, only during the odd training sessions with Sai and Naruto, disappearing soon after. Was he ignoring her? He hadn't even taken up her offer to share meals at her home and had resorted to inviting Naruto, whenever he wasn't with Hinata, or even Sai to eat.

She'd even gone so far as leave notes, slipping them under Kakashi's apartment door, when he didn't answer her knocking. She wasn't about to confront him during training. It would be embarrassing and look odd as she yelled at him for standing her up. But that made no sense. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. She had given him an open invitation and he had seemed to be looking forward to home-cooked meals. Then why hadn't he taken her up on her offer?

It had seemed like everyone was moving on with their lives and that she was being summarily left behind. Naruto had Hinata, Sai had his art, heck even Ino had Choji now. Kakashi had seemed to keep to himself even more and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She knew this surprise party would be risky seeing as how the guest of honor seemed to be avoiding her as of late. She would just have to enlist the aid of a few select individuals to ensure that he would be there. She knew that if he got wind of this party Kakashi would find a way to vanish. That could absolutely not happen. She wanted all of her closest friends at this gathering and he was included in that close circle.

So with her plan of action in mind Sakura first went to see the Hokage to let her know of her plans. Hopefully she would get the support of her Shishou.

"Sakura," the blonde leader began, "I can't guarantee that everyone will be available. With the growing number of bandits attacking the trade routes and the increasing need to escort dignitaries, you may find yourself short a number of guests," she told her student. "However, I will do my best to see that Kakashi, Naruto and Sai are at least there."

Sakura was pleased with what the Hokage was willing to give her at this moment in time. She had been pretty sure that her Shishou wouldn't be able to accommodate all of her guests but at least she would keep her immediate teammates close to home for the occasion.

"I'm invited as well, right?" golden eyes glared with a promise of hurt if she answered incorrectly.

"Of course, Tsunade-shishou. I wouldn't dream of not inviting you," Sakura replied with a bit of sarcasm resulting in a grumbled "brat!" for her troubles.

"If that's all, get out of here. I've got work to do," the Hokage dismissed. "And send Shizune in on your way out!"

Sakura left quickly being sure to locate Shizune and make sure to invite her to the gathering as well. "It's a surprise, so _please_ keep it a secret," she begged the black-haired poison expert.

"Of course. Just don't invite Genma until the last minute," Shizune warned. "Kakashi is his best friend and if your ex-sensei knows something's up based on Genma's reactions alone, there will be no way Genma can resist telling him."

"Genma can't keep a secret?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi is just that good at getting information out of his friend," Shizune replied with a look that said much without saying anything.

"Ah," Sakura nodded understanding. "Up there with Ibiki, hmm?"

"Yeah," she said emphatically, shivering slightly at a memory she had tried to forget. "I'd better go before Tsunade starts yelling for me. I'll see you later!" Shizune ran off before Sakura could reply. She knew how her Shishou was and let Shizune's lack of manners slide this time. Besides, it was something Sakura was pretty well used to.

After what Shizune had just told her about Genma's ability to keep a secret, her first choice to make sure Kakashi was at the party was obliterated. "I guess Guy is the next choice," she mumbled to herself.

_'Oh great,'_ she thought. He was probably the best choice, but also a bit annoying with his constant spouting off about 'eternal youth' and whatnot.

Gathering internal strength for what she knew was going to be an interesting discussion, Sakura went towards the direction of the training grounds. If one wanted to find Maito Guy look to find him training somewhere.

He knew it was wrong of him to avoid her but he felt that he needed to distance himself from the object of his recently identified affection for a time. They say 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and Kakashi was finding a lot of truth in that parable.

If anything, it was excruciating to be apart from her for any length of time. The ninken had noticed that their summoner was surlier than normal over the last few months. Even Pakkun came out and asked him what the deal was for which he received a grunt for a response. Needless to say, the loyal pack kept their distance, showing up only when called.

Kakashi had to sort out not only his feelings on the matter of his attraction for Sakura but Izumi was right. He needed to deal with his feelings of guilt over the past and since that enlightening one-sided conversation Kakashi began to take the time to really look inwardly. Kakashi had worked through his issues regarding their age difference early on, knowing that in Shinobi circles, it was not unheard of for ninja to pair up no matter the age. The age of consent in Konoha had been 16 and Sakura was more mature than her years in a lot of ways.

His next step was resolving his guilt about Obito and Rin and their premature deaths. Standing before the large memorial stone, a gloved hand traced the kanji of the names of his teammates.

"I'm sorry, Obito. I'm sorry I wasn't the team leader I should have been. It took your death to teach me about teammates and the importance of protecting them," he quietly spoke. "It's funny really, that you were the one that made me realize that my father had done the right thing all along by abandoning that mission for the safety of his comrades. Watching as the life left your eyes that day made me realized that I had become an uncaring machine," Kakashi stopped when the pain in his chest radiated throughout his body. He began to cry quietly.

"Thank you, my friend," he coughed. "Thank you for opening my eyes, even though it took a long time to realize it, and giving me this precious gift of Sharingan. I hope that I have made you proud with what I have accomplished with it."

"Rin," he stopped at her name. "All I can say is 'I'm sorry.'"

An unusually warm breeze blew through at that moment surrounding Kakashi for a moment before dying out. He would swear that it was Obito and Rin forgiving him and Kakashi smiled, the overwhelming feeling of relief filling him.

Leaving with peace in his heart, Kakashi reflected on the conversation he had with his father on the other side. From what he could figure out, his father had been in a limbo stage, awaiting the day that his son would forgive him for having left him behind at such a young age and having to deal with the pain and disgrace he left behind. When he had died during the battle against Pein, Kakashi was able to relieve his father of the unfinished task and told him that he understood the sacrifice that Sakumo had made for the sake of all the villagers. In turn, Sakumo had told his son that he was proud of all he had accomplished in his life thankful for the forgiveness his son had bestowed upon him. He could now be with his wife once again.

Kakashi knew that he still had much to do in this lifetime, so having been returned to the living hadn't been much of a surprise, though secretly, he had hoped for the eternal rest. However, the Fourth Great Shinobi War had begun and with it, he had a part to play.

Now, he felt he could move on with his life and he felt like the weight of the world was off of his shoulders. Sure, he still had issues but then who didn't?

With a lighter heart than he had earlier that day he needed to plan and prepare. Plan on how to approach and woo his target and prepare a home for her. He had a lot to do.

In between shopping for things for the party, discretely inviting friends and her shifts at the hospital, Sakura was finding herself tiring very quickly. The party was only a week away and things were coming along nicely.

Ino had been a wonderful help, the blonde having had more experience socially and with party planning. When the blue-eyed girl noticed Forehead nodding off at one of their lunch dates, she knew Sakura was going to find herself back where she was only four months ago, so she told her one-time rival for Sasuke's affections to leave the rest of the details to her. All Sakura needed to do was be available 24 hours before the party to help prepare the foods, clean and decorate.

Ino also knew that something else had been weighing down on Sakura's already heavy-laden shoulders.

"What else is bothering you, Forehead? I can tell it's not just this party that's beating you up and making you look like you haven't slept in weeks."

Sakura sighed. She hadn't told anyone except Kakashi about her upcoming mission. It wasn't confidential but she hadn't wanted people to wig out when they found out she could be gone for almost a year.

"If I tell you, Ino, you have to promise me not to tell anyone anything," Sakura told her friend. Green eyes boring into blue she told her the deal. "After I was released from the hospital, Lady Tsunade told me that she was sending me to Suna on a mission of great importance."

"Suna?" Ino questioned. "Why?"

"To train their medics on new healing techniques," Sakura explained.

Ino nodded in understanding. "A goodwill mission, I suppose?"

Green eyes looked into the cup of green tea she held in her hands while she uttered a soft, "Yeah. That's what she told me."

The blonde hummed. "You're not going to tell anyone until you're on your way out the gates, aren't you?"

Sakura shrugged and Ino took that as agreement.

"Does Izumi know this?" Ino asked. Sakura had confessed that she was seeing Ino's cousin since her release from the hospital early on.

"Yeah. She has to give me a clean bill of mental health before the Hokage will allow me to go on this mission," Sakura explained.

"When are you scheduled to leave?" Ino asked as she took a sip of her rapidly cooling tea.

"January."

Ino sputtered, spitting tea everywhere. "January?! That's less than two months away!"

Sakura had already begun mopping up the spilled tea off of the table and began to dab at Ino causing the blonde to angrily bat her hands away and telling her to leave off.

"Dammit Sakura! You weren't going to tell anyone, were you? You were just going to leave and not say anything!" Ino yelled out bringing attention of the surrounding patrons to their conversation.

"Ino!" Sakura gritted out trying to calm her friend down.

"What is this party truly, Forehead? A last gathering before you take off?" Ino pursued. Then she watched the pink-haired girl sitting across from her, no emotion on her face as she just swirled the tea in her cup in front of her and realized what it was Sakura wasn't saying.

"You're not coming back, are you?"

_AN: Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you out there with this latest update. I apologize in advance if there are continuity issues, spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm a terrible proof reader of my own work and don't have a beta._

_Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, followed/favorited/etc. It warms my heart to see so many interested in my tale._

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_You're not coming back are you?"_

Sakura chose not to reply to Ino's question because honestly she didn't know how to answer. Now that Ino asked it, Sakura wondered if her true intent was to leave Konoha for good and stay in Suna, maybe start a new life?

"I honestly don't know," Sakura answered truthfully. Green eyes looked up and into blue and the blonde could tell Sakura was unsure.

"Well, if you do decide to leave for good, don't leave me in the dark, okay? Talk to me about it first," Ino told her friend. She would hate to have Sakura up and disappear on her without saying a real goodbye. Ino would never tell Sakura but she would be heartbroken if her friend left. They had had their issues in the past but now, after they had made their peace about Sasuke and even since the their relationship had matured. She wanted to hold onto her friends as long as possible.

"Yeah, I will," was the bland reply. Ino looked up to see a blank look on the pink-haired girls' face before it broke into smug smirk giving away the fact that she was teasing.

"Well you had better!" Blue eyes burned with fire and Ino crossed her arms across her ample bosom in a huff.

The girls both glared at each other for a moment of silence before breaking down and laughing. After clearing the air, Ino proceeded to pull out her notepad and went over what preparations were needed to be completed for the party that was only three days away.

* * *

It was fortunate that Kakashi was too busy to even notice that his friends and fellow shinobi were up to something. So involved in his own plans to prepare a home for his future bride that he didn't even realize that a party was being planned in his honor. Why would he? His birthday had already passed and he wasn't much for socializing outside of the occasion visit to the local watering hole.

Those friends that had been invited and sworn to secrecy had kept their distance for fear that Kakashi would notice that they were trying to keep something from him. Those people had actually not seen much of the elusive copy-nin and were actually thankful for that. Although it made his closest comrades wonder at his recent absence from the regular haunts. Kakashi was nothing if not consistent.

Kakashi strolled with his first destination in mind, although, not to the one place he knew he should go to. He knew that his first visit should have been to the Hokage but he was honestly dreading the conversation he knew he would have. Lady Tsunade saw Sakura as someone akin to a daughter and protected her like a mother bear at times. That didn't mean Sakura didn't feel the wrath of the one she called Shishou from time to time or was subjected to menial tasks just like the rest of her flunkies, but the woman who was the leader of their village held Sakura very close to her heart.

The Hatake fortune was held in the same place as most clan treasures buried within a bunker deep beneath Konoha for safekeeping, guarded heavily and holding only one single entrance that served as the sole exit as well. The village founding fathers had planned things very well by placing valuables in a carefully constructed cavern so far beneath Konoha, that the only thing that could possibly destroy it was flooding. Future generations had eventually improved on the design adding a drainage system that would keep the underground bank safe from the eventuality. This bunker was separate from the local banks that held civilian and shinobi accounts as well as loaning out money as needed to the village citizenry. The bank's currency was backed by gold that was also held beneath the village within the safety of the bunker.

Kakashi had been in the vault only a hand full of times in his life and the recollections brought tightness in his chest. The first time had been just after the death of his mother, and his father Sakumo must have felt it necessary to prepare his young son in the eventuality of his father's demise by showing him where the family inheritance had been held.

The White Fang of Konoha had gone on that final fateful mission not long after the trip to the vault, followed a short time later by his suicide.

The other times Kakashi had made the short journey to the vault were only upon the request by the bookkeepers, if only to verify that he was still alive or to make any changes or additions to his file. Strange how he only now recalled the odd looks the accountants gave him after he had told him that there were no additions to be made to the beneficiary section. That would change and hopefully soon, if things went the way he had hoped.

Upon arrival a pale man wearing small, round glasses greeted Kakashi from the nondescript front counter. The wiry male behind the desk looked if he had never seen a day of sun in his life nor worked at anything but bookkeeping, and Kakashi noted that the simple business suit the male wore seemed to be faded with age. Or it could have been the poor lighting within the vault.

Giving the poor soul an eye crinkle, Kakashi gave the number of the safe deposit box and showed the matching key as proof of ownership. The sandy-haired accountant mumbled something like "just a moment" and left Kakashi at the front counter only to return a short time later with something that looked like a ledger book of indeterminate age.

The book creaked when it was opened and Kakashi could see what looked like tabs with names of the many clans that had filled Konoha's walls. Alphabetically they were listed, Aburame, Akamichi, Hatake, Hyuuga, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka were some of the names he recognized right away. The vault keeper opened the tab for Kakashi's clan and there were the names in print of prior clan heads including his father Hatake Sakumo. Just below his father's name was his own in print with a chicken scratch next to it that he recognized.

"Hatake Kakashi I assume?" the pale man asked with a scratchy voice. Apparently they didn't get too many visitors there either.

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed.

With a slam of the ledger that made a poof of dust, the book was tucked under the unknown bookkeepers arm and Kakashi was signaled to follow as he went through a series of doors. These doors were under heavy guard but by shinobi that looked to have seen more sun than the male that Kakashi was following. Each set of halls he entered had a few numbered doors on either side and he began to see a pattern. The key he had held since the death of his father must actually open the matching door. As they continued through the series of hallways, the number of doors seemed to reduce until they stopped in one hall that had only a single door on each side.

"You will have 30 minutes to complete your business, unless you need more time?" the sallow-looking male creaked out.

"I'm not sure how much time I will need. I haven't actually been in here and my father only brought me to where we began earlier," Kakashi explained. "I may just take the allotted time and come back another day if I require more time." The guard nodded.

"Then I leave you to your business," and with that, the keeper of the clan treasures left from the way he came.

Kakashi looked at the nondescript door noting that there was noting to identify whose items were held there. It was probably a good thing so that other clans couldn't tell who held the most in the way of monetary fortune.

Taking the key and inserting it into the lock, Kakashi turned and unlocked the door only to hear it creak open loudly. The room so far was dark and he looked on the inside of the door hoping to find something that resembled to a light switch. After feeling around a bit, he did find a switch and turned on the light. What he saw before him made his eye widen in awe.

* * *

The morning of the party dawned bright and early, yet earlier than Sakura had intended. Hoping to get a day to sleep in was not in the cards, apparently, when Sakura awoke to a loud banging on the front door only to find her blonde friend, Ino, bags hanging from her arms and a thoroughly harassed looking Shikamaru behind her, his arms laden with boxes of who-knows-what.

"Damn Forehead! Are you going to sleep the day away? Already your party is doomed to fail with an attitude like that!"

Sakura grumbled under her breath about, _"Loud blondes and their inability to keep their voice down until a decent hour."_

Shikamaru laid the packages on an empty space on the living room coffee table, while Ino flitted around making comments about how the apartment needed to be arranged for better conversation seating. Sakura slouched her way back to her bedroom followed by Ino's loud, "You had better not be going back to bed!"

Sakura mumbled something about a shower and "Please turn on the coffee pot," before she shut her bedroom door.

Sakura shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. Did Ino have to be there so early to get things ready for the party? She felt badly for Shikamaru having been dragged along by his loud ex-teammate, but at least Sakura and he could commiserate together. Both of them were not morning people.

"I don't hear the shower, Forehead!" Sakura heard in a singsong voice from the other side of the door. "Don't make me come in there!" Ino was relentless.

Bucking up from the door Sakura decided she had better get a move-on or Ino _would_ follow up on her threat.

By the time Sakura had showered and dressed for the day, Ino had already had the apartment staged, with the assistance of a very reluctant Shikamaru, and was in the kitchen working on appetizers.

"Have you heard anything from Guy?" Sakura asked her friend as she ducked into he refrigerator to grab a yogurt.

"Yeah, I did. He mentioned that tracking down Kakashi has been difficult but that he would make sure that his 'eternal rival' would be at the party at the specified time," Ino replied as she carefully sliced celery for the vegetable tray.

Sakura was impressed with the girl's culinary skills. Not only could she arrange flowers beautifully, but Ino could also create flowers out of vegetables and fruit with the aid of a paring knife. Various flowers had been cut out of radishes and small carrots and Sakura looked at the watermelon and assortment of fruit on the counter. A tray was already being artfully arranged and filled with Ino's creations.

The girl was going all out for this party.

Noting the absence of the lazy ninja Sakura asked where he went. "I sent him away for now but he and Choji are responsible for gathering the guests and reminding them to be here or else," Ino smugly told her.

"Gee, bossy much?" Sakura joked.

Knife brandished like a weapon and blue eyes turned to Sakura, Ino smiled cockily. "Yes, and you wouldn't have me any other way, would you Forehead?"

Sakura laughed and grinned. "You're right, pig."

* * *

Guy looked just about everywhere trying to locate Kakashi. It seemed that his friend had not wanted to be found but Guy had promised Sakura that nothing would prevent him from bringing the guest of honor to the party.

Nothing except not finding the elusive ninja.

Guy knew that when Kakashi didn't want to be found that he wouldn't. There had been many a time that the Green Beast had gone in search of his friend to challenge him to a game of whit's or of strength but could not track him down. Those were usually on the dates of certain anniversaries, his father's suicide, his mother's death, Obito's death and Rin's death. The man had lost too many that were dear to him and Guy could only be there as a friend.

Today was not one of the days that Kakashi would be missing, but Kami if Guy just couldn't find the man! He tried all the usual haunts, the memorial stone, even his apartment was empty and the people Guy had run into and asked hadn't seen hide nor hair of the son of the White Fang.

Guy was getting frustrated and the usually optimistic male was losing faith that he would be able to deliver on his promise. To him, not delivering on a promise was a sin worse than giving over precious Konoha secrets to an enemy. His word was his word and he would do all he could to find Kakashi. But he was running out of time. He had less than an hour to track down his elusive friend, pick up Genma and get them both to the party and he was seriously questioning his ability to do so.

It was when he passed the completed Jounin headquarters that he saw a glimmer of silvery grey hair that seemed to defy gravity as it moved through the crowded entrance that Guy had found that his quest was over.

"Kakashi-san!" Guy yelled in the direction of the sight of his rival.

Kakashi saw his friend and cringed before he began his leisurely stroll towards Guy. The last thing he wanted at the moment was some kind of challenge. His day had been full enough with his trip to the vault and paperwork and the last thing he wanted was to deal with Guy.

"Yo," the Copy Nin answered, lacking the usual exuberance.

"My Eternal Rival!" Guy called, ignoring the subtle cringe coming from the elusive ninja. "I have looking everywhere for you for days! Where have you been hiding my friend?"

"Who said I was hiding?" Kakashi remarked avoiding Guy's eyes. "You just have to know where to look." The eye crinkle was ever present on Kakashi's face but Guy saw something else there.

"Come, we have to meet up with Genma and then we'll have dinner together."

Kakashi moaned quietly at the thought of meeting up with the two for dinner. It usually was followed by a lot of drinking followed by a horrible hangover and a stomachache from hell the next morning.

"Worry not, my rival. Tonight I will ensure that you return home none the worse for wear," Guy grinned with his loudest smile and a thumbs up, making Kakashi worry even more.

Although the promise of a free dinner was promising. Kakashi had never said no to free food.

* * *

It was almost time for the party to begin and Sakura was nervous as hell.

Ino watched her friend pace in her small bedroom and wondered what could be bothering the girl.

She walked into the small space and closed the door behind her. Standing in front of Sakura made her stop in her repetitive steps and glare at her.

"What?" Sakura practically growled.

"What is your problem, Forehead?" Ino asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Sakura denied evasively.

"Look, you're pacing like something is bothering you so talk," Ino prodded.

"I'm just nervous. What if everything goes wrong?" she whined. "What if Guy can't find Kakashi? Or worse, what if that blabbermouth Genma found out and spilled the beans to Kakashi and he doesn't show up?"

Sakura was wringing her dress in her hands and Ino needed to do something to save the dress and calm her friend. Ino gently grasped her hands and encouraged Sakura to let go of the wrinkling fabric of the little black dress and led her to the bed to sit down.

"Sakura, it will all work out. People are just showing up and you, as the hostess, need to be out there. Don't worry about the 'what if's.' If Kakashi-sensei doesn't show because of someone's big mouth, you can make sure the culprit is in a world of hurt later. This is first and foremost your housewarming." At Sakura's frown, Ino added, "Yes, I realize you wanted to do something nice for your sensei, but if he doesn't show, then it's his loss, okay?"

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out making her relax a bit. "Alright," she smiled. She stood from the bed and straightened her dress and looked in the mirror. While she hadn't put on much in the way of makeup, Ino had encouraged her to at least use a little plum-colored eyeliner and a lighter shade of eye shadow to emphasize her green eyes. A little lip-gloss was added to her lips and she was ready to go.

At the sound of the doorbell, Sakura looked in the mirror at Ino's reflection and smiled. "It's show time!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Genma practically whined as the three ninja actually walked through the newly built streets of Konoha. More and more storefronts were popping up and business was resuming as it had before Pein's attack. Humanity was incredibly resilient.

Since they were going to a nice party, Guy had to make sure the boys were dressed accordingly. Sakura and Ino had threatened the spandex-clad ninja with certain pain if he showed up dressed in his usual unitard and to promise that he and his friends would be dressed up for the occasion.

That was going to be tricky. How do you get two ninja to change from standard issue clothes into something dressy without rousing suspicion? He had an idea.

"Gentlemen," Guy stopped in front of a men's clothing store. "The establishment that we will be eating at has a very specific dress code. We will need to dress accordingly," he lied smoothly. Well, it wasn't really a lie. Ino and Sakura had been very adamant in how they were to be dressed.

"You've got to be kidding me, Guy!" Genma grumbled. "Besides, I've got clothes at home I can wear. I _do_ know how to dress nicely," he told the male in green.

"Ah, that is perfect! It's even on the way to our destination," Guy smiled brilliantly before turning his vision to the quiet ninja on his other side. "Well?"

Kakashi had his mind elsewhere. His discovery at the vault had opened the doors to many things related to his endeavor to woo the female he had chosen. He still had much to do including obtaining the perfect home for her. They would not be raising their children in a shinobi apartment complex.

Children.

After losing his mother, father, mentor and best friends, Kakashi had been determined to never bring a new life into the world. He felt that he had failed in protecting those he loved and the last thing he wanted was to tie himself to someone else and procreate. The fear of losing someone so close to him had just been too much, too painful and it was more than he cold bear to handle.

But over time he discovered that not everyone he had allowed close to him had died. He had close friends that were still around. He also had Naruto and Sakura in his life and were still there to annoy him. Well, Naruto was annoying.

He'd never thought that the annoying little slip of a pink-haired civilian-turned-kunoichi would grow into the one person he couldn't live without. Sure, they still didn't know everything about each other but he had time still. Time to spend with her, to talk to her and to learn more about her. And time for her to turn 18.

Yes, he'd moved on past the fact she was 14 years younger, but he really wanted her to be 18 before he actually asked her to marry him. Being a shinobi matured many children and teens well before her time and the age of consent was 16, but he felt nobody was truly considered to be an adult until 18. Besides, he felt people wouldn't have as much of an issue with their age difference if she were older. 17 years old was just young in his eyes.

And he could see himself having children with her, lots of them with silver or pink hair, onyx or green eyes.

"Earth to Kakashi."

A hand waved in front of his face attempting to gain his attention and the ninja blinked before rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment for having been caught daydreaming. "Uh Yo!" he mumbled sheepishly.

"Geeze man! Where did ya go?" Genma grinned, his senbon waving at him from his mouth. "I've never seen the likes of you drifting off like that," he kept on and looked at Guy, who also looked surprised. "Have you?"

"Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind," Kakashi mumbled.

Guy was worried for his friend. It was nearly impossible to catch the infamous Copy Nin Kakashi unawares like this and he wondered what had him so distracted?

"We were talking about the appropriate clothing for where we are going to eat," Guy filled in. "Do you own anything that isn't standard issue?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess that's a 'no.'" Genma chuckled.

Grabbing Kakashi by the arm, the green beast smiled, "Then let's get you attired!" and drew the confused Sharingan user into the store.

* * *

The party was in full swing at Sakura's apartment. Ino had really done a fabulous job with the food and decorations. Drinks were flowing and music was playing. All in all it was a success.

There were about fifteen or so people that had shown up. Naruto and Hinata, Kurenai, Choji, Shino, Sai, Kiba, Izumo, Iruka, Kotetsu, Tsunade and Shizune, just to name a few. Everyone was situated in groups, drinking or eating and talking. It seemed that everyone was having a good time.

But Sakura was worried that Kakashi wouldn't come. So far, Guy hadn't shown up yet with the guest of honor and it wasn't time for them to be there yet, but Sakura was still nervous.

Besides, what if Kakashi hated her for doing this for him? He had never once celebrated his birthday with any kind of fanfare, always choosing to have a quiet night with Icha Icha at home. His friends couldn't even draw him out for dinner or drinks even though it was free!

Sakura moaned. He was going to hate her for doing this and the thought of him being mad at her tore her up inside.

"Forehead, I can see you stressing. Stop it!" Ino smacked her on the shoulder.

Sakura sighed. "I can't help it."

There was a knock at the door and Ino looked at Sakura. "I think that's them."

Sakura made a move to the front door while Ino prepared the guests to receive the guest of honor. Sakura opened the door and a loud "Surprise" could be heard throughout the entire building.

* * *

The trip through the clothing store had been a blur for Kakashi and fortunately for him, the trip ended shortly after it had began. Instead of allowing him to dress at the shop, Guy had insisted that they go to Kakashi's apartment not long after stopping at his and Genma's places to allow them to dress first. Kakashi had been amazed at the transformation of both of his closest friends and was almost looking forward to seeing how he looked in civvies.

The time had arrived for them to get Kakashi readied and fortunately the copy nin had been strangely subdued and unaware when Guy was able to confess to Genma the actual plan. Genma had been extremely pleased by the situation and had gotten over his late addition to the inside tract. He was thankfully very happy to hear of Sakura's plan and did everything he could to make sure Kakashi was properly outfitted yet reluctant.

It was requested that Kakashi shower before changing into his newly purchased duds and it made him question what was really going on. He was picking up the excess noise above his apartment as Kakashi readied himself for the dinner out and wondered what Sakura was doing.

And why wasn't he invited?

He could be honest with himself and admit he was a little disappointed that she hadn't invited him to the soiree she apparently was having. Kakashi knew he had been a bit distant lately and hadn't taken Sakura up on her offer to feed him. This alone would have been out of character and she would have picked up on it easily enough. She knew how he tended to mooch off of anyone and everyone that offered. Or didn't.

Had he hurt her feelings? Was that the reason he hadn't been invited to her party? Or was it even a party? There was a lot of noise up there and he hoped she would be a responsible tenant and end it by the time he returned from his dinner with the guys. He wanted to get a good night sleep. There was so much more to do.

Sighing he looked at himself in the small bathroom mirror. He had to admit he looked good in charcoal grey. The sweater over his black Jounin shirt with the mask attached looked good against his light coloring and brought out the darkness of his undamaged eye. The black slacks and black dress loafers were a change from the standard issue pants and sandals he usually wore and he actually felt pretty comfortable in them.

Deciding he had taken long enough to ready himself, he left the bedroom to meet up with his cohorts when an idea struck him.

"I'd like to take a detour before we go out to eat," Kakashi spoke. "Do you mind?"

Guy and Genma looked at each other and shrugged. They hoped they wouldn't be too late to the party or Sakura and Ino would have their hides.

* * *

The detour was relatively quick and it had surprised the pair of ninjas that what Kakashi had wanted to do played right into their plans. However, they were stunned when he told them that he wanted to pick up some daisies for his neighbor.

"She likes them," he shrugged off their questioning looks.

The three Jounin made the walk back to the apartments and to their final destination. Standing before the door Kakashi bypassed the doorbell and knocked on the door firmly. When the door opened it was all Kakashi could do not to stare at the vision before him in black, so entranced that he missed the yells of 'Surprise' in the background.

Sakura was wearing what Kakashi could only term what was the famous 'little black dress' that every woman seemed to own. This velvet dress hugged her hourglass figure leaving nothing to the imagination, even though the fabric covered her modestly. The top of her dress was cut like a tank top with wide straps and the neckline cut fairly high, yet fitted and emphasized her breasts and down to her waist nicely. His eye traveled down to see the hemline end at the middle of her thighs leading down her black hose-covered limbs to a pair of 2-inch spiked high heels.

"Wow, Sakura," Genma commented. "You look amazing."

Sakura stood at the door having not let the guest of honor in yet, her own perusal of her ex-sensei had distracted her. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Genma."

Kakashi decided to speak at that moment. "These," he handed the flowers to her. "Are for you."

"Thank you, Kakashi. These are my favorite."

"Let them in, Forehead!" Ino yelled from across the apartment.

Sakura flushed again and welcomed the three males into her already semi-crowded home. Genma grabbed Kakashi by the arm and drew him in to get drinks and talk with some of the other guests before anything else could be said. Sakura, still dazed by the appearance of a well-dressed Kakashi, looked at Guy who stood there admiring the beauty that was standing before him.

He took her free hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "You truly have become a beautiful woman, Sakura-chan."

Sakura chuckled in slight embarrassment at the display and responded equally, "You clean up well, Guy-sensei. Thank you so much for not wearing your typical uniform and thank you for getting Kakashi here." He let go of her hand. "I was really concerned whether or not you would be able to get him to come here at all."

Guy gave her a look of feigned hurt and held his hand over his heart, "You wound me, my little blossom!"

Sakura laughed and slapped him gently on the shoulder. "You know what I mean. But thank you." She turned to move towards the kitchen. "I need to put these in water. Please eat and enjoy what Ino has prepared."

Guy watched her walk off and smiled. She was a beauty indeed.

* * *

Kakashi had watched the interchange between Guy and Sakura it was hard put not to hurt his rival for having kissed her hand and for making her laugh and blush. It was difficult for him to control his instincts to protect the female that he had chosen but quickly quashed it down. His logical side knew that she was unaware of his intentions so he needed to keep his emotions in check. Besides, Guy couldn't be interested in Sakura, could he?

The night went on and it didn't take long before Kakashi realized that the dinner his friends had invited him to was none other than the party he was currently at. There was plenty of food there and drink and even a small arrangement of gifts were given to him. He was stunned to discover that the party was not only a housewarming of sorts but also a belated birthday party given in his honor.

He was speechless.

Sakura had planned this with him in mind, inviting his friends and teammates, and it made him wonder if his little blossom held a certain amount of affection for him. If she did, then this courting would be easier than he thought. He could build on her already existing affections for him.

He watched her throughout the night even as he sat and talked with friends. Kurenai left earlier needing to get home and relieve Shikamaru from babysitting duty and allowing the lazy ninja the opportunity to come over to enjoy some of the festivities as well. He growled when Genma kept putting moves on the girl causing the senbon chewing male to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Kakashi just gave him a look that conveyed 'stay away'. Genma got the picture.

As the night wore on and guests began to take their leave for the evening, Kakashi made his way to Sakura. She had been so busy with entertaining and making sure everyone was happy that he didn't get a chance to speak with her. Well-wishers too had surrounded him and it had been difficult to pull away from them without being rude.

Setting his sights on the Kunoichi located in the kitchen, alone for once, Kakashi strode from the living room towards her. She was in the process of cleaning some of the emptied serving trays and Kakashi felt warmth within him watching her doing something so domestic. He'd seen this side of her when she made him lunch that one day and he knew that he could easily get used to this. It was difficult not to imagine her being hostess in _their_ home during holidays or special occasions.

"Sakura," he called to distract her from her chore.

"Kakashi! Hi!" she smiled back and then that smile turned into a frown. "Y-you're not mad at me are you?"

He was shocked. "Why would I be?" he asked.

She continued her washing at the sink as a distraction and so that she didn't have to meet his eye. "Well, I wasn't sure you would like being the center of attention," she told him honestly. "I know that you usually don't do anything for your birthday and I felt that for everything that you've done for me, the village, our friends, that this was the least we could do."

His heart warmed at her confession. He stood behind her, his body just barely touching her back as he leaned over her left shoulder so his right eye could see her reaction. She stiffened slightly and gasped as Kakashi whispered, "Thank you Sakura. No one has done something so thoughtful for me." He then gently kissed her cheek before saying "Goodnight," and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_AN: I am so sorry for the delay in getting this posted. The holidays were crazy this year and my muse has gone on a plunnie rampage on anything not related to this fic. The good news is I have ideas for a couple of new fics or one-shots. The bad news is that it made this chapter very difficult to pull together. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. But the party is over and life will move on for our favorite pair. I know everyone is curious about what Kakashi found in vault. ^-^_

_I want to thank those of you that have consistently reviewed and those that have favorite/followed. It means a lot that you are enjoying this story enough to do so!_

_Have a safe and Happy New Year!_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: A bit of a warning on this chapter. While there is no sex here, there is self-gratification and I warn you now that if you don't like reading it then please either do not read this chapter or skip to after the section marked (&&&). I apologize in advance for those of you that would rather not read this kind of thing._

Previously:

_His heart warmed at her confession. He stood behind her, his body just barely touching her back as he leaned over her left shoulder so his right eye could see her reaction. She stiffened slightly and gasped as Kakashi whispered, "Thank you Sakura. No one has done something so thoughtful for me." He then gently kissed her cheek before saying "Goodnight," and disappearing in a puff of smoke._

The Village of Konoha had quieted as the evening turned into late night. Even the party-goers that left Sakura's apartment seemed to make their way to their respective homes instead of extending the party somewhere else.

It was quiet now that everyone had left for the night and it gave Sakura the opportunity to reflect on the evening's events. She was thankful to Ino for helping her pull off such a fantastic party and for helping her to clean up afterwards. Sakura wouldn't have to worry about waking up to a mess in the morning.

Her thoughts drifted on Kakashi's actions; his goodnight to her lingered in more ways than one and she shivered, though not from the chill of her bedroom. She could almost still feel the warmth of his body as he leaned near her, his hands against the sink and his form just hovering over her frame. The heat of his breath through his mask as he thanked her for her thoughtfulness for putting something together in his honor. The kiss still burned her cheek and she had seriously contemplated not washing her face that night just to continue to feel the imprint of his mask-covered lips.

Her heart had skipped a beat when she felt his heat at her back. Even though he didn't touch her, she felt him. When he spoke those words to her and kissed her cheek she hadn't realized that she wanted to feel more of him as her body stirred, feeling things it hadn't felt before.

He was a man, a highly attractive one at that. Seeing him dressed up as he was in gray and black and in something other than standard issue fatigues made Sakura see him as something more than just her ex-sensei or Jounin team leader. It confused her and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Just thinking about him now made her body respond in scary ways.

Lying in bed under the covers in nothing but her panties and a short t-shirt, Sakura's mind began to wander to the male that had piqued her interest. Images of an un-masked, silver-haired male laying gentle kisses on her neck, her shoulders and then further down her body passed through her mind. Without thought one of her hands traveled beneath her t-shirt and ran over one of her already tightened nipples. The friction caused her to gasp from the amazing sensation it wrought and she continued to gently rub her fingers over it to feel it again. Before long she began rolling a nipple with her fingers gently, panting and moaning at each new spark of feeling.

Her mind continued to supply images of the same male but now of him nibbling and sucking at those same hard nubs, and her body responded to the imagery and her ministrations sending jolts to her core. Her legs unconsciously began to rub together, her body trying desperately to find release. The gratification wasn't happening causing a kind of frustration in the young Kunoichi.

Had she been fully aware, she would have been embarrassed by what she would do next. Her free hand traveled to her aching cloth-covered center, her consciousness noting that she was very damp from her mind drawing such vivid images. Finding no relief, her hands removed her panties and threw them outside the comforts of the bed only to resume her activities. One hand continued to pull at and roll her nipples sending deep jolts of pleasure to her core while the second hand traveled past the course hair between her thighs. Her mind conjured images of Kakashi without his mask, his face filled with want and determination to give her pleasure making her groan with unknown want.

Then she stroked her wetness drawing out a moan at the new sensation. At the age of 17, Sakura had never indulged in masturbation even at the height of her affections for Sasuke. But now, she couldn't help what her mind and body was doing and she needed something. She needed _something_.

Her middle finger stroked the damp spot between her legs and inadvertently touched her most sensitive of places causing her to gasp at the new sensation. Wanting to feel it again, she tentatively stroked the bundle of nerves again and was amazed at the new and incredible feelings her body went through. It wasn't long before instinct took over and her hand was stroking that spot and alternately dipping a finger within the tightness of her body where no one had gone before, bringing her closer to a height she had never experienced.

Her body was responding to her ministrations as she continued to bring herself closer and closer, her body preparing for the ultimate release as her nerves became more sensitive to her self-pleasuring. She panted and moaned, her mind continuing to conjure images of her ex-sensei pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue, her body arching as she continued to try to bring herself to the pinnacle. And before she knew it, she felt it. Her body tensed, stomach and core tightening to a point of almost pain and she saw stars as she continued to press and stroke herself. She moaned out a name loudly as she found her end, her body continuing to thrash and spasm in uninhibited relief.

When she calmed, Sakura couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed. It had been the most incredible experience she had ever gone through and she had to wonder why she hadn't done that before. She felt wonderfully relaxed, almost boneless, and tired, but also a bit messy. She sighed and got up making her way to the shower.

(&&&)

* * *

'_Kakashi!'_

Oh he had heard her all right, loud and clear through the ceiling above his bedroom. Which also happened to be just below Sakura's.

'_Damn!'_ he cursed to himself, his body reacting to the sounds he had heard from the apartment above. He couldn't have escaped that echo of Sakura's unbridled pleasure it if he had wanted to and there was nothing stopping his body from responding.

Not long after her exclamation, he heard the sound of her feet as they padded in the direction of the bathroom, followed by the sound of the running water of the shower.

"Crap," he muttered. He was hard and the last thing he wanted was to bring himself off and for _her_ to hear _him_. It was bad enough that he had heard her and he should probably mention something about the fact that the floors were not well insulated. Then again, maybe he shouldn't embarrass the girl.

The thought of letting Genma know was quickly dismissed as well.

Meanwhile, he had an issue that would not go away and he needed to do something about it. The last thing he wanted was pain in the morning when he had so many things he needed to do.

He was at a fork in the road. Take care of it now, or deal with it later?

"Fuck." He hurt. His body was tight with pent up frustration from seeing Sakura looking so beautiful tonight. From watching Genma leer at her and from Guy kissing her hand so tenderly and feeding her compliments. He was determined to make sure his 'friends' knew that Sakura was off limits. Yes, that meant he needed to confess what his intentions were to them, but the dominant male inside of him was chomping at the bit to do something about the rival males that seemed to show interest in his chosen female.

It amazed Kakashi that the instincts had chosen to show up not long after he had made his decision about Sakura. It was as if something was telling him that his choice of mate was right.

Lying in bed he recalled her natural scent and how it still seemed to linger within his nose even through his mask. It was uncanny that it was so close to the smell of the flower she was named after.

He could almost still feel the softness and warmth of her cheek from when he kissed it. The heat of her body when he almost leaned against hers was incredible…

Okay, thinking about these things was not doing any good for his condition right at that moment. Kakashi sighed deeply and got up from his bed, deciding that he needed to take care of his problem now.

A cold shower sounded good.

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling fantastic. The sun showed through her curtains and she looked outside to see a light dusting of snow on the buildings and on the ground.

'_Winter is here,'_ Sakura thought to herself. It wouldn't be long before she would be on her way to Suna. In a way she was looking forward to the trek and change of scenery, but since last night she began to wonder if taking off now was such a good idea.

She had feelings for her ex-sensei and there was not a doubt in her mind now. And from the actions of him last night she had the impression that maybe, just maybe, Kakashi might hold a certain amount of affection for her as well. _'Why now? Why couldn't this have happened _after _my mission?'_

She found herself sighing again and turned from the window to go through her morning routine. Clearing her mind she made her bed, got dressed and prepared to go to work at the hospital. She needed distraction right now and the last thing she needed was a something to get in the way of not fulfilling her duty as a shinobi. She had to go on this mission and honestly, she felt she needed to get away for a while and get her head on straight.

Whether it hurt her or not.

* * *

After her shift at the hospital, Sakura found herself at Izumi's office. She wasn't scheduled to see her that day but for some reason she felt she needed to talk.

Walking into the office, she was happy to see that no one was in the waiting area and was glad to hear the sound of Izumi's voice carried from the back room in greeting. It wasn't long before the therapist walked through the door to the entry.

"Sakura! What a pleasant surprise," Izumi greeted the pink-haired girl. Izumi had really enjoyed her time with Sakura and was extremely pleased with her progress over the months. She felt that Sakura's time with her was coming to an end soon and she felt strangely sad about it.

"You don't have an appointment today," Izumi recalled, blue eyes sparkling in interest. "What brings you here?"

"Can we do a session today?" Sakura asked, tears beginning to well up in her moss-colored eyes. It seemed that time at the hospital had not been enough of a distraction, for every time she turned around something reminded her of Kakashi and her newly discovered feelings for him.

Seeing the anxiety in the girl's eyes and posture, Izumi dragged her into the office before shutting the door behind them and sat her down before handing her a box of tissues.

"What's on your mind, Sakura?" Blue eyes watched the girl in front of her carefully.

"I'm so confused," Sakura cried. "I don't know what I'm feeling for him. It's like all of a sudden he's noticed me and I've noticed him, and I'm supposed to go to Suna…" She was rambling.

"Sakura, calm down sweetie. Start from the beginning," Izumi soothed.

And that's exactly what she did.

By the end of the hour, Sakura had told Izumi everything that had happened and what she was feeling and Izumi was able to direct Sakura into making a decision moving forward. It had been hard for the girl, as emotional as Sakura was, but in the end she could live with and be happy about her decision even if it would hurt a little.

Izumi had also informed her that she would be releasing Sakura from treatment formally and would inform the Hokage the next day. The fact that Sakura had come to her to talk out her current dilemma had shown that Sakura was ready to be released. Izumi had also given the name of another doctor in Suna that she knew would take good care of Sakura should she see the need for additional therapy, or just to have someone to talk to.

Sakura left feeling a lot better than when she had arrived. While she knew that Kakashi would be disappointed that she was leaving for such an extended time, he understood duty. Even though she wasn't one hundred percent sure of his affections towards her, she felt that she needed to at least let him know she was leaving.

But how was she going to tell him? Maybe she would invite him over for dinner one evening? That seemed too intimate in a way but she had told him to come over any time. The one thing Izumi had stressed was honesty. If Sakura couldn't be honest with Kakashi now, whether there was a relationship potential or not, they could never work.

Izumi had been strangely supportive in an indirect way. The therapist was very good at being evasive about her own opinion as she should be. It was just frustrating to have had spilled her guts about her recent discovery about her feelings only to have the person she told them to just smile and ask her how she felt about it. Really, she had just told her how she felt about it.

But the thought of Kakashi not being in her life for a year had made something within her tighten and hurt. Was it her heart? It was hard to say. She really hadn't looked that far into things. Did she want to pursue a relationship with the older Jounin? She didn't know, honestly. She knew that she was attracted to him; last night's little experiment had definitely proved that. But then again, was it one sided?

So many questions and no answers.

"UGH!" she screamed in frustration. Unfortunately it happened to be at no one in particular and while she was standing in the middle of a busy street.

People around her stopped and stared at her and Sakura growled at them to mind their own business. She continued her walk towards the training grounds. She needed to punch something. Hard.

* * *

Izumi left shortly after Sakura to go see the Hokage. After the latest session with Sakura, Izumi was positive that the girl was ready to go on her mission, even with the latest development. She had to admit that she was thrilled to see that the young woman had the same feelings as the elusive Hatake Kakashi and she knew that they would be good together as a couple.

Sure, they both had their issues, their scars, but they both had incredibly strong hearts and minds and unique talents. The two of them would have amazing children together.

The newly built Hokage tower stood where it originally had and Izumi stopped to stare at the Hokage monument just behind it. She stopped to pay her respects to the leaders of the past and took a moment to say 'thanks' to the father of their future Hokage. It had amazed Izumi how much Naruto looked like his father. The doubt of who his parents were was wiped away when he returned from the war, his hair longer than usual and in the almost exact style as the Fourth. It had stunned the community, those that had seen and known the Fourth as Naruto had strolled into the Village after the war. There was no doubt at that point whose son he was and that he was destined to become their next leader. His actions during and before the war had proven this time and time again.

Izumi resumed her walk to the tower and entered the front door.

She arrived to find Lady Tsunade buried under piles of paperwork, Shizune standing next to the desk making sure to keep her on task. Things had gotten a bit behind while being in the temporary building and not being able to locate certain files or important papers. Now that they were in the newly built tower, Shizune and her faithful assistants had managed to set up the new filing system and prioritize new and old correspondence, leaving the current series of stacks upon the desk for the Hokage to review and sign.

Tsunade growled. Shizune sighed. _'Why does she have to be so difficult?' _the black-haired shinobi rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Princess Tsunade," Izumi called out.

Blonde hair and amber eyes that looked a bit streaked with bloodshot peered over the mountain of paperwork. Whether it was from fatigue or other means was hard to tell.

"Izumi," Tsunade called out in greeting. "Great! I need a break." She dismissed Shizune curtly telling her to come back in 30 minutes. Shizune left the office grumbling about 'lazy, procrastinating Hokage's' before shutting the door behind her.

Tsunade moved piles of paper to the floor, not caring that she had ruined Shizune's organization, so that she could see the newly arrived doctor. She dove into a drawer at the bottom of her newly built desk and pulled out a bottle of what Izumi hazarded to guess was sake and two glasses. Pouring one, Tsunade paused over the second glass and looked at Izumi in askance.

Izumi shook her head. Not only as a negative but also in slight disappointment that the woman still drank so much. Izumi knew the Hokage had her demons to slay and her way of dealing was by drinking. _'Now if only she would come to me for help instead of the bottle,'_ she thought to herself.

Tsunade hid the bottle in the false drawer that she managed to have built into the new desk before taking a long drag from the glass. She let out a deep breath, almost a sigh, before meeting Izumi's eyes.

"Please tell me this is good news."

"Actually, it is," Izumi said with a smile as she pulled out a file of papers to give the Hokage.

Grabbing the file, Tsunade opened it and looked to Izumi. "What is this?"

"Sakura's discharge papers."

"Really? I'm impressed with your work," the Hokage almost smiled.

"You should be impressed with Sakura, Lady Tsunade. She's the one that came to me with a problem this afternoon, on her own, I might add. It's shown me that she won't hesitate to ask for help in the future instead of hiding her pain or distress. I believe she has left the path of self-destruction behind her."

Tsunade nodded, agreeing that Sakura had done very well under Izumi's guidance. She looked over the paperwork, formal discharge papers were signed and dated that same day. "So she is ready to be released to regular duty, then?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage," Izumi confirmed.

"Good. You may leave," Tsunade summarily dismissed the doctor. "Shizune!" she yelled then looked back at Izumi who was just about to reach the door.

"Oh and Izumi, if there is anything you feel might hold Sakura back, and I mean _any_thing, you will be sure to advised me, understood?"

The meaning was not lost on the therapist, but there were certain confidences that she could not betray, even though Izumi knew that Sakura's recent revelation could cause issue with her performance as a shinobi.

"I understand."

"Good. I'll be sure to have Shizune take care of your compensation for this." Izumi nodded as thanks.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade roared. "Where is that woman?"

"I'm coming, Lady Tsunade!" she yelled as she hurried down the hall, Ton-ton in her arms. "It hasn't even been 20 minutes and she acts like I'm late," Shizune mumbled as she made it through the door.

"You bellowed?" Shizune said with hardly veiled sarcasm.

"Brat," Tsunade growled. "Get me Haruno Sakura," she ordered. "And where are those mission papers to Suna?" she asked no one in particular as she plowed through the papers on her desk. Shizune watched all of her careful organization go to the ground and sighed before turning to go locate the pink-haired girl.

* * *

Sakura had been thrilled to find Naruto and the object of her recent discovery at the training grounds already going through what looked like an evenly sided battle. She stood by a nearby tree and watched as Naruto and his clones attacked Kakashi who's Sharingan was blazing. Sakura sighed at that.

'_He's going to go blind from over-use of that eye,' _she thought to herself. _'Doesn't he care?'_

It was amazing to watch Naruto since he had been able to draw from the energy of the surroundings and go into Sage Mode, or use the power that was within him from the fox that dwelled there.

Both men were like dancers when they fought together, lithe and graceful. Sakura could watch them all day, and would have if Shizune hadn't come to fetch her for the Hokage.

"Sakura," Shizune called. The dark-haired assistant to the Hokage approached her, slightly out of breath. "Lady Tsunade has asked for your presence."

"Alright," Sakura replied before turning back to glance at her best friend and Kakashi.

'_Why does it feel like this is the last time I'm going to see them for a while?'_

She shook it off seeing Shizune's impatience to get going. "Let's go," Sakura told her and the two women took off at high speed through the village.

* * *

"Was that Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto paused a moment giving Kakashi the perfect opportunity to flatten the blond to the ground and press a kunai to his throat.

"Never, ever lose your focus, Naruto," Kakashi told the male before removing the weapon and getting up from the ground. "But I think you were right."

"I wonder why she didn't stay to train with us?" Naruto questioned, still sitting on the ground.

Kakashi wondered that as well but just shook his shoulders before glancing at Naruto and asking, "Best two out of three?"

A foxlike grin was his answer and the battle was on.

At the back of Kakashi's mind was a nagging feeling that he wouldn't be seeing Sakura for a long time and he shook it off as Naruto almost managed to get him with a swift kick to his ribs.

"You were saying about focus, sensei?" Naruto teased.

Kakashi responded in kind with a speed that had Naruto had never seen out of Kakashi before.

"Bring it on, kid."

* * *

Sakura and Shizune arrived at the Hokage Tower and Sakura was nervous as to why she was being called so soon.

"Sakura," the Hokage began. "I am very pleased with your progress with Izumi and am happy to report that you have been put back on active duty."

Sakura was ecstatic but kept in control of her reactions. "Thank you, Shishou."

"Now," Tsunade pulled out a scroll, the markings and red cord around it marked it as a formal mission scroll. "You are to pack and leave immediately for Suna."

"What!?" Sakura was floored.

"Is there a problem, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, her eyes conveying disapproval at the girl's outburst.

"No, Lady Tsunade. I just didn't think the mission would begin so soon," Sakura told her calmly.

Tsunade looked at her former student trying to see if there was something else there. The quiet made Sakura a little nervous but she kept her face neutral and as calm as possible. She didn't want to lose face in front of her master.

"Well things in Suna have become progressively worse," the Hokage told her. "The Kazekage informed me not long ago that there is an illness going through the village that has hit them very hard," she explained. "He needs your help now as Temari has contracted this illness."

"Temari?" Sakura gasped. "D-does Shikamaru know?" she whispered.

"No. Nobody is aware of what is happening in Suna right now," Tsunade quietly replied. "He's trying to keep things quiet for now. He's concerned about causing chaos within his village and the surrounding ones," she explained. "They thought they had things under control once they quarantined the initial patients, but apparently, that's not the case."

"What are the symptoms?" the medic in Sakura came forward.

"Gaara hasn't conveyed that information. However, I have had a bag of different medicines and roots that are hard to come by in the desert prepared for you." Tsunade looked at Shizune who ran from the room only to reappear shortly with a large brown satchel.

"Take this along with only the necessities for the trip," Tsunade handed it to her apprentice. "Gaara said he will provide you with anything you may need that you do not bring with you. I will have two Anbu escort you to your destination. Be ready to leave within the hour."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"And Sakura," the Hokage called as Sakura was about to leave the office.

She turned her jade eyes to her leader.

"I'm proud of you and I know that you'll do well there and get things under control. Do not forget my teachings and the things you have learned from Shizune as well. They will aid you as you teach the med nins in Suna." Tsunade paused a moment before quietly adding, "You will be missed here."

"Thank you, Shishou."

And with that, Sakura left the office before she would lose control of her building emotions.

* * *

She had no time to go talk to anyone at that moment and took the time it took to get to her apartment to get her emotions under control. She needed to pack and leave immediately.

Carrying the brown pack Sakura took the time to walk swiftly through the streets of Konaha taking in her surroundings and committing them to memory. It would be a year before she would return and she knew without a doubt that she would miss her home and her friends. It bothered her that she would not be able to say goodbye to anyone, not unless she ran into someone on her way to her apartment or on her way to the village gates.

She could only hope.

But she knew that the one person she truly wanted to see was currently distracted with Naruto and unless they cut their training short, she would not get the opportunity to say goodbye.

Within the allotted time Sakura got her gear together and made one stop before reaching the front gates just as a pair of Anbu arrived. One wore a mask with what looked like tiger stripes, while the other had markings of a neko.

A voice behind the tiger mask asked, "Are you ready?"

Sakura took one last look at her village, her home and then back to the masked shinobi.

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

And they turned, leaving the village behind them and ran off into the direction of Suna.

Naruto had insisted on treating Kakashi to ramen after having thoroughly beaten him during their sparring session. Kakashi, being Kakashi, couldn't say no to a free meal and followed the son of his former sensei to Ichiraku.

Though the though of seeing Ayame made him feel a little uncomfortable, he knew there was no hard feelings there. They would be able to still be acquaintances just as before.

Even though he had things to do that day, he was glad he took the day off to relax a bit and then train with Naruto. It had given him time to not only bond but also maybe warm the boy up for what he was about to impart to him.

Naruto, in typical fashion, ordered four bowls of miso ramen to Kakashi's one bowl. Ayame is kind to both shinobi saying a special 'hello' to Kakashi, which Naruto doesn't miss. She then proceeds to ask how his search is progressing to which Kakashi coughs and murmurs a quick and dismissive 'fine.'

After slurping down the first three bowls and begins his fourth, Naruto asks Kakashi about the strange questions Ayame asked him.

"I know Ayame-chan has seen your face, but she seemed awfully familiar with you," he comments. "What was it that she was asking about, sensei? Something about a search?"

Kakashi was quiet and attempted to look distracted by the ramen in front of him, swirling his chopsticks in the broth and noodles. He wasn't ready to confess to Naruto his feelings. Especially when Naruto had taken on the responsibility of protecting his 'Sakura-chan' from men. As far as Naruto was concerned, all men were perverts in his book.

'_Takes one to know one,' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Sensei?" Naruto prodded.

"Hmm?" Kakashi answered noncommittally.

Naruto sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Kakashi when he was like this. He'd try a different approach.

"So, what did you think of the party last night?"

Kakashi answered right away. "It was nice."

"Nice?" Naruto sounded nonplussed. "Sakura went out of her way to throw you that party, invited all of your friends, even got Ino to help with the food and all you can say was it was '_nice_?'

"Don't worry Naruto. I showed her ample gratitude last night before I left," Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. He shifted in his seat as he recalled the chaste kiss and then the memories of what happened later that night. _'Not now.'_

"I hope so," the blond grumbled.

Their meal continued in silence; an unusual occurrence when Naruto was involved, but Kakashi was fine with it. His mind ran through the list of things he still needed to accomplish and while he didn't have a firm date set as a goal, Kakashi hoped to have the Kunoichi as his wife by the end of the following year. It would give him plenty of time to slowly court her.

He recalled his visit to the vault and what he had discovered there. It had been full of Hatake Family history – heavy teak furniture that he remembered from his childhood, paintings of ancestors, silver, china, scrolls (that he had made a mental note to go through to discover what was in them), and trunks full of silks and other priceless items. Besides what inheritance he had safely kept in the bank, the additional items in the vault confirmed that he was not only comfortable financially, but pretty darn wealthy.

But what was wealth unless you had someone to share it with? That was one of the reasons Kakashi lived so sparsely, so frugally. He didn't need much and had for a long time felt that it was unnecessary to have things when you couldn't take it with you when you passed on. Truly, he had never thought he'd live this long and now that peace had come, he felt he had a chance to live for a long time.

The two shinobi parted ways and Kakashi began his walk towards his apartment while Naruto headed in the direction of the Hyuuga complex, most likely to see Hinata. Kakashi smiled at that. Hinata was good for Naruto in so many ways and Kakashi was glad that the boy had finally seen the woman that had loved him so long.

Now it was his turn.

He found himself bypassing his floor and going one floor beyond to Sakura's. Deciding to see how Sakura was after the previous night's shindig Kakashi stood before her door and knocked. There was no answer.

Disappointment welled within him. He had really wanted to see her before the day was out but it looked as if it was not meant to be.

When he reached his apartment door he saw that there was something attached to it. Grabbing the piece of paper that had been taped there and unfolding it, Kakashi opened the door and entered his apartment. He shut the door behind him and unconsciously walked to the sole couch in his living room and sat there, the rays of the setting sun was his only source of light.

'_Kakashi,'_ it read.

'_By the time you read this note, I will already be on my way to Suna. I wasn't originally supposed to leave until January to train their med nins, but things in Suna are not good and Lady Tsunade ordered me to leave at once. _

_I will be gone at least a full year._

_I left my apartment door unlocked. Please eat whatever is in there and offer whatever you don't want to Naruto. Just keep him out of my apartment. It's clean right now, and I want to keep it that way._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person and maybe you or Naruto will get orders to come and cheer me up from time-to-time? _

_Anyway, I'm taking too long and have to meet my Anbu escort shortly at the front gates._

_Take care,_

_Sakura_

'_A year.'_

He sighed in frustration as he leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his thighs as his hands cradled his head. He wouldn't see her for a full year, unless, like she stated in her note, he got orders to go to Suna for one reason or another. How was he supposed to court her now?

He would find a way and he would start by going to Lady Tsunade herself. It was time that she knew of his intentions towards her student.

Nothing would get in the way of his plans.

Not even distance or time.

_AN: I am truly humbled and honored by the amount of responses that I've had with this story. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed, followed and __favorited. Yes, this chapter came quick, but no promises on the following one..._


	8. Chapter 8

_A month prior…_

Far from the village of Konoha, through the Land of Rivers, in the southwestern land of Wind stands the village of Sunagakure no Sato. There, beneath it's hidden village were a series of tunnels that led from the Kage's tower to a grouping of caves that only three individuals and a few advisers knew that existed. The three who were aware were the Kazekage himself, his sister Temari and brother Kankuro.

Once used as an escape route for the Kazekage's of old during civil wars or other strife, the caves themselves were now used for a different purpose. Within the main cave centered beneath the Kage's Tower stood a figure in black hakama and haori, the usually covered head was not, revealing short brown curly hair that was similar to his brother's in texture and style, just not in color. When he worked with his puppets or his poisons, the being tended to be more relaxed even going so far as not applying his traditional face paints. It wasn't like he would be seen nor were there any reason to go through the trouble.

Kankuro had diligently worked for months and was close to completing an airborne poison, one that would not affect the enemy until approximately a half an hour after it was released from his puppet thereby giving the enemy a false sense of security. At least, that was what he had hoped.

Kankuro had an inkling of an idea what the vapor would do to the enemy once exposed, but there were still a few tests to conduct to establish its effectiveness, the actual time it would take to become effective and all of the after-effects. He also needed to figure out the proper delivery method and determine the amount of distance he would need to be from his opponent. He had hoped to use his scorpion puppet by shooting the toxin through the tail, but until he made sure that the wooden containment could be restructured to hold the system of tubes to deliver the poison, he wasn't positive. The odorless and colorless liquid would turn to gas as soon as it was released through the scorpion tail.

It was close to the evening meal and Kankuro knew he needed to finish up things quickly for the evening. Temari had made it a rule for the three of them to have at least one meal a day together, giving them all the opportunity to bond and keep one another abreast of things within not only their lives, but within the village. It was a way for Gaara to gain insight from his siblings and to learn how to socialize in a controlled environment.

Kankuro carefully made sure that the containment of his newest creation was secure in its glass housing. He stored it with the rest of the poisons he had created since he'd begun his within a specially made storage unit. It was airtight, with the exception of an air duct that could be opened from the outside in the off chance that one or more of the vials were compromised. The air duct led to an uninhabited area of Suna, safe away from the general population.

Unfortunately, what Kankuro did not know was that his vial containing the newly developed toxin was not all that fastened. And neither was the ventilation system for the storage unit. He would also not know that the usually uninhabited area of Suna had recently become a place for some of the wayward teens of the village to 'hang out.'

The first case showed up within hours of being exposed some twenty-four hours after Kankuro had left his lab. One teen, followed by four more in succession, had shown up in the emergency wing of the village hospital, mother's and father's bringing their ailing children in in a panic. The med nins had no clue as to what had caused them to begin to lose feeling in their bodies. Within a day, their skin began to break down by what looked like flesh-eating bacteria beginning in the lungs.

Their best doctors were on the case trying to figure out what was causing the paralysis. When the patients began to show signs of labored breathing, it was then that they discovered the lungs being eaten away. Doctors rushed to put the teens on life support, trying to keep them alive. When the flesh on the outside began to deteriorate, they took samples to examine under microscopes to try to dissect what could be causing such invasive decay, but to no avail. The civilian doctors as well as med nins worked in tandem trying to find ways to stop, if not slow down the rapid deterioration.

Time was not on their side and things were getting worse by the hour, as whatever the teens had, they quickly discovered was contagious. Everyone that had been in contact with the infected youths began exhibiting the same paralysis followed by the decay. Before long, anyone that had been in contact or exposed were quarantined and special measures had been taken to prevent possible spread throughout the rest of the village.

Within seven days, the first of the teens succumbed to the deadly disease followed by the others that had been exposed. The doctors and nins scrambled to narrow down the cause and the cure, but were nowhere close to figuring it out.

Unfortunately, they would soon discover that the infectious illness had not been completely contained when more teens showed up exhibiting the same symptoms and eventually succumbing to the aggressive sickness. They were also unable to figure out the source of the contamination unable to question those who contracted it, as they were already too far-gone.

A notice to the village was posted warning the citizens to wear protective masks not to go to places that were out of their normal habit until they could determine the cause of the illness. Out of fear, most stayed home.

But as the Kazekage and his siblings would soon discover, it would not be enough as Temari began to show the first symptoms of paralysis. Gaara, usually unflappable, was in a state of panic. When his best medics were unable to give him answers he did what he had to. He sent a messenger hawk to the one person who he knew had the intelligence and skill to figure out the puzzle before them. She had saved his brother from Sasori's poison when no one else could. He hoped that she could save his sister this time around.

_'Kami help us. I pray she can get here in time.'_

* * *

_Currently_

The three-day trek through Fire Country and then the Land of Wind had been relatively quiet and uneventful for Sakura. The ANBU escort had been silent throughout and it had driven Sakura almost mad with the lack of conversation. Well unless you counted "We'll camp here for the night," or "Pack up. We leave now" as conversation. But for a social being like Sakura, who usually worked with the boisterous Naruto, the trip had been extremely boring.

She could have been thinking about what she would be dealing with in the village of Sunagakure, but until she got there it did not do to dwell on the 'what if's' or the 'might be's.' Instead, she looked forward to seeing her friends there and the challenge of unlocking the mystery illness.

Her mind wandered to the kiss that Kakashi had given her as well as the thanks for thinking about him and she quickly turned her mind to other things. As soon as she thought of Kakashi, she thought of what she had done that night alone in her apartment and had almost lost her footing.

The silence was getting to her.

Sakura needed to find someone to talk to and the ANBU that were with her were unreasonably silent.

Hence by the time they arrived to the outer protective mountainous walls of Suna, Sakura was elated to see her escort consisting of Kankuro and a small contingent of Suna Nin, all of them wearing a mask over their nose and mouth. Sakura almost jumped into the face-painted ninja's arms in joy at finally seeing someone she both knew and felt comfortable speaking with, but refrained. The somber looks in all of the eyes before her did not bode well and she knew that his sister and possibly some of the villagers were ill and awaiting her deductive skills in poisons and medicine. The fact that they all wore some type of mask told her things were really bad.

Sakura had dismissed the ANBU, who seemed grateful to be away from the extremely moody female, and turned to Kankuro with a tight smile. "Let's get going," she told him. "I'm sure time is of the essence and I want to see what kind of illness we're dealing with."

Kankuro nodded, but first pulled out a medical mask from a pouch at his side and handed it to her. "Trust me. Until you know what we're dealing with, you need to wear this."

They began their run through the mountains, Sakura keeping close to Kankuro as they followed the other nins through the treacherous valley. She looked at Kankuro quickly and asked, "Is there anything you can tell me about what is going on?"

He shook his head. "I think you should wait to get to the village," he told her. "You'll see when we get to the tower."

His cryptic reply had puzzled her but she kept quiet until they arrived wherever she was being directed.

They approached the village shortly thereafter and Sakura noticed the emptiness of the streets and wondered, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

When they arrived at the Kage's tower, it was quiet, not unlike a tomb and it made Sakura's instincts bristle. She felt a few chakra signatures within the building; Gaara's unique one was not hard to find, Temari's was there but erratic, and a few others that she did not recognize most likely belonging to advisers or council members.

Kankuro took her through the halls and up a few sets of stairs to what looked like the residential area. This had to be where the Kazekage and his family lived and Sakura was a little surprised to be taken there instead of Gaara's office to be filled in on the details. However, when they arrived at a door to one of the rooms, Kankuro knocked once and then opened it.

The room was very simple yet feminine, which almost surprised Sakura. While Temari gave off a tough exterior, she was still very much a female beneath the gruff exterior and it was reflected in the colors of her room. Dark purple drapes hung over the windows to keep the bright light of the desert sun out. She had a simple dark wood futon covered in cream-colored blankets, trimmed in similar purple along the edging, while her pillows were a mix of solid purple or cream. Her tansu was made of similar wood, as were the low table and desk nearby.

Sakura wouldn't have believed that the person on the futon was Temari, except that her blonde hair gave her away, loose from their trademark pigtails and in disarray. Temari had been intubated so Sakura could figure that whatever she was dealing with affected the victim's breathing. What she could see of the woman's face was gaunt and pale, making her look like she'd been ill for longer than just a few days. The blankets on her bed had been pulled away from her body while a simple cotton sheet was covering her all the way up to her shoulders.

A haggard-looking Gaara sat near Temari on the floor, not touching his sister for fear of catching or spreading the disease further. He looked up at the sound of the opening door to see his brother and the one Kunoichi he hoped would save his sister and his people walked into the room.

"I apologize for not having greeted you properly upon your arrival, Sakura," he quietly spoke behind a medical mask. The typical dark circles around his eyes were darker than usual and Sakura figured he was not sleeping and probably wouldn't until his village and his sister were safe.

"It's okay, Gaara-sama. I'm sorry that my visit wasn't under better circumstances," she told him as she sat across from him on the opposite side of Temari's futon. "What can you tell me about this," she pointed at the silent Kunoichi between them.

"It started about three weeks or so ago," Gaara began. "A youth had showed up in the emergency department at the hospital complaining that his body was going numb. From there, his breathing became labored. The doctors and med nins had discovered that his lungs were being broken down by something. Before long it began to spread like a living organism eating his outer flesh while he was alive," he grit out trying to hold the disgust back.

"Not long after the first boy showed up, a few of his friends were admitted with the same signs. Unfortunately, those parents and doctors that had touched the teens were exposed and caught the disease as well. We lost a few good civilian physicians and med nins to this disease, Sakura and we thought we had it contained until Temari began to show signs of paralysis."

"H-how did Temari contract it?" Sakura asked.

"We're not sure, but she must have either come in contact with someone that had it or discovered where it originated. She lost the ability to speak before we were able to question her," Kankuro spoke.

"Can you tell me how long from the point of contracting the disease until they succumb?"

"A full seven days," replied Gaara.

"And how long has Temari had this?" Sakura was afraid to ask, but she had to know how long she had.

"Four days."

Her heart sank. She had less than three days to uncover the cause and find a cure.

Sakura knew that once she'd removed the sheet from Temari she would see the results of what she could figure was a flesh-eating virus. There was no way to avoid it, but she didn't want the brother's to see their sister in such a state, if they hadn't already. She needed to get started on solving this horrendous uncontrolled outbreak.

She needed to gain control of her emotions and of the situation now. Precious time was ticking away as lives were being lost.

"I will need a sterile room to work in as well as a second sterile room to put your sister," she firmly told them. "I need to control the air and the environment around her and where I do my testing, to keep foreign particulates from compromising the results. I will need access to whatever medicinal items you can get your hands on. The sooner I get things together, the sooner I can get to work."

Gaara looked up from his place at his sister's bedside, hesitant hope lingering in his eyes. "It will be done."

Within a day, Sakura had what she needed within the hospital. The lab was under her control as well as any of the techs that worked within, and Gaara had ordered that she be treated with all of the respect that they would give him or one of his siblings.

She was glad to see that Suna had several kinds of lab equipment, along with beakers, test tubes and Bunsen burners should she need them. A small desk had been cleared with a lamp in a corner for her to gather and write her data on while a small file cabinet sat beside it. Sakura looked at her new space and began organizing things.

The following morning Temari had been moved to her new room in the hospital and laid upon the hospital bed prepared for her and made as comfortable as possible. The two shinobi that had moved her had been ordered to dress in special air-sealed suits with hoods that covered their normal clothing and purified the air coming into the suit, protecting those inside from the exterior contaminants.

Once everything was in place, Sakura ordered all notes and files from the prior patients be brought to her and she along with her lab assistants began to put everything in order. She hoped that with their help and a fresh set of eyes, that they would beat this.

They had to. There was no choice in the matter. The life of the Kazekage's sister was at stake as well as Sakura's reputation and the reputation of the village of Konoha.

She would not fail them.

* * *

Kakashi had been detained a few days before he had a chance to approach the Hokage about his intent to court Sakura. Unfortunately, he had been asked by Genma to take his place on a quick escort mission and being the good friend he was, Kakashi had agreed.

Of course this meant delaying the inevitable conversation with the leader of their village and the woman that was considered Sakura's adoptive mother, but Kakashi really wasn't too terribly disappointed. Although once he returned, he knew he had to bite the bullet and face the consequences, if there were any. There weren't many things that scared the copy nin, but facing the Hokage to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage _terrified_ him.

When he did return from the short mission, Kakashi made what felt like the longest walk ever from the village gates to the Hokage Tower. While he would have normally entered Tsunade's office via the window, he decided that it would not endear him to her, especially when his reason for speaking with her depended upon her being in a good mood. Kakashi knew that the current Hokage hated it when he came through her window and secretly he enjoyed riling her. But today was not one of those days.

_'I hope she hasn't started in on the sake,'_ he thought grimly.

Kakashi entered the doors to the Hokage Tower and strolled up the newly constructed tower stairs towards the floor that held the office of the Hokage, slowly walking through the halls and saying 'hello' to those he knew or didn't know along the way.

He wasn't purposely delaying the inevitable conversation. Nope, not him. Nor had he taken the short mission to postpone this conversation either.

He sighed inwardly when he arrived at his destination, preparing himself for the eventual confrontation.

When he felt he was he raised his fisted hand ready to knock on one of the large double-doors when he heard, "Are you going to stand out there all day, Hatake, or are you going to come in already?"

He sighed again, mentally noting that he was doing that a lot lately. Of course she'd know he was outside her door.

Taking a deep breath before entering what he felt was the lion's den, the door opened before he had the chance to do so for himself. Before him stood Shizune with a warm, yet cocky smile.

"Come in, Kakashi," she greeted him with a twinkle in her brown eyes. "The Hokage has been expecting you." Shizune stepped aside allowing him to walk inside.

He had a feeling that the Hokage might now his reasons for the unannounced visit, but he didn't think she knew _everything_. He hoped.

The silver-haired nin walked into the newly built office and could smell the freshly coated paint and the absence of the stench of sake. Before him sat a newly built mahogany desk (he hoped it would withstand Tsunade and her frequent bouts of anger) and behind it sat the Hokage herself. The buxom blonde was leaning over some paperwork that no doubt Shizune had forced her to review and sign. Shizune moved back into the office after letting in the nin and stood silently behind the Hokage, a constant reminder that her work still needed to be done

Tsunade moved her eyes from her task and looked up to the masked shinobi with piercing amber eyes before leaning back in her chair as if they were going to be discussing something as mundane as the weather.

_'Whether I'll be flying out the window or not,_' Kakashi internally shrank.

"So, Hatake," she began. "I'm surprised to see you walk through my door instead of jumping through my window," she chuckled. "You must want something of me." She waited a moment to see if he would say anything.

"Speak!" she bellowed. "I haven't got all day."

He cleared his throat before speaking, feeling strangely uncomfortable standing there before her as her eyes watched him with some knowing look. For some reason he felt like a child awaiting punishment for having done something wrong.

"As you may or may not know, I have decided that it was time to settle down and begin a family," he began steadily. Tsunade nodded. "In the last few months, I have searched for someone, a partner to share my life with now that things in the shinobi world have calmed a bit."

"And have you selected this partner?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. I have."

"Well? Who is the luck lady? I daresay you've been quite the subject of the gossips around here and so far, nobody has been able to determine who she is."

Kakashi stood there, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this alive. Internally he was fidgeting as both women stared and waited for him to divulge his choice.

SLAM! "Out with it!" the Hokage impatiently demanded, the sound of her hands hitting the desk caused the Jounin to flinch ever so slightly.

"Haruno Sakura."

Golden and brown eyes widened at the name that came from Kakashi's mouth followed by a gasp from Shizune. Tsunade just frowned.

"You do realize that she's on her way to Suna at this moment and might not return?" she informed the composed ninja.

"Why wouldn't she return?" he countered steadily. There had been no indication on her note that she would not return. He had noticed that Sakura left many of her personal items in her apartment behind when he had been there that morning to avail himself of her refrigerator.

"Give it up Kakashi," Tsunade told him as she looked for something on her desk effectively dismissing him. "She's in good hands."

Something within his gut wrenched. Anger then began to well within the usually calm ninja and he ground out, "What do you mean, 'give it up?'" His hands that hung at this sides began to close into tight fists and it was all he could do not to go after the woman he wanted whether he had the Hokage's blessing or not.

"And in whose 'good hands' is she in?"

Tsunade looked up from her desk at Kakashi and could tell that this was not the time to play with his emotions. He really was upset about Sakura's leaving and the fact she possibly wouldn't be returning. Maybe sending her to Suna wasn't the best idea after all? Had she known that Kakashi had fallen for the girl she wouldn't have sent her away.

Great. This could stress Konoha's relationship with Suna if they were to uncover that Sakura did have someone waiting for her at home. She was supposedly over any male attachments here based on what Izumi had told her. Sasuke was dead and buried and Sakura had never indicated any lingering affection for anyone else.

_'Damn. Now things are more complicated.'_

Tsunade sighed and motioned for Kakashi to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Sakura has been called to Suna earlier than planned," the Hokage explained to the stoic Kakashi. "Apparently, there has been some kind of outbreak within the village and Gaara needed Sakura's expertise in poisons and healing."

Kakashi understood why Gaara would have chosen Sakura to deal with this new serious problem. Ever since she had brought his brother Kankuro from the brink of death, Sakura would be the first choice to uncover what was going on in his village.

"And I there is something else you should know, Kakashi, and believe me when I tell you had I known you held feelings for Sakura I wouldn't have agreed to this," the blonde explained.

"What did you do?" Kakashi had a bad feeling about what he was going to be told.

"You need to understand that Sakura still has the last say in this…" Tsunade began.

"What. Did. You. _Do_?" Kakashi repeated with firmness that the Hokage hadn't heard in ages.

Tsunade sighed before looking the copy ninja straight in the eyes. "The Kazekage has asked that Sakura consider his brother's suit."

"Consider," he said dully.

"Yes, consider. She has a choice in this matter," the woman before spoke. "That means she may or may not develop affection for Kankuro. But, you need to keep in mind that he already harbors an attraction for Sakura but it's mainly because she saved his life. Those types of feelings don't usually pan out, but has been known to happen. But she's not aware of this development."

Shizune continued to stand nearby listening to the interchange between her two friends. She'd known Kakashi through Genma and even though they weren't the closest of friends, Shizune would still feel the Copy nin's frustration.

Then the many years she had spent with Tsunade had endeared her to the woman long before she became the Hokage. She'd seen the blonde-haired woman's good days and bad, happy times and sad; but nothing had prepared her for this. It broke her heart to see one friend basically bash the others dreams within a matter of moments.

After a long pause, Kakashi spoke. "I would like to request permission to go to Suna and state my intention to court her."

Tsunade, who had been leaning her elbows on her desk, sat up and back, reclining in her chair while she thought about what he just asked.

"I can't consider your request yet," Kakashi made to speak but she interrupted him first. "Until she has uncovered what kind of disease she is she's dealing with and has it under control. I cannot allow another one of my valuable shinobi to go into an unknown and jeopardize their life right now."

Kakashi's posture visibly sagged, more than ever, but Tsunade was convinced he understood her position. But just in case…

"Heed my words, Hatake. If you so much as disappear from this village without permission, I will have you made known as a missing nin in every known shinobi country so fast it will make your head spin," she grit out in promise. "That's the last thing I want for my daughter," Tsunade added as an afterthought.

"I understand, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi relented. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood her reasoning. If he did manage to win Sakura over, the last think they needed was the fact that he was a missing-nin hanging over their heads.

"I will keep you updated on her progress in Suna and once things settle, I'll find some reason to send you there," Tsunade promised him. "In the meantime, I'm sure you have a lot of planning and preparation to do," she flat out told him. "That apartment of yours is no place for my daughter nor the future sons and daughters of the Hatake clan to live in. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." He really couldn't say much more. Was she actually giving her blessing? Did she think Sakura might actually consider accepting him? His single eye was wide in almost wonder at what he was hearing.

"D-does this mean you approve?" He had to get the straight answer.

"I approve. _If_ she'll have you," she emphasized.

To say he was relieved was an understatement. But he still had to win over the girl and doing it from a distance was not going to work for him, especially since there was another male in the mix.

"Well? I don't know about you, but I've got work to get to," the Hokage barked out, breaking Kakashi from his stupor. Then waving her hands at him she yelled, "Shoo!"

Kakashi bowed and left in a "poof" of smoke, causing the Hokage and Shizune both to chuckle.

_'Typical.'_

* * *

_AN: Yes, I'm alive but just barely. Stupid flu bug got my family and I, but it hit me hard. Plus a new position at work has been draining my brain making it difficult to even think about being creative._

_And then the inevitable block I had, but thanks to '14 Gifts' I found what I was looking for._

_When I did manage to write this, I looked at it and decided it was not going to work and only recently figured out what I needed to change._

_Feh – I'm still not happy with it, but I've made you all wait long enough. Hopefully you understand what I was trying to do with this._

_On another note, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. You guys have been tremendously supportive through this fic and I really appreciate it._

_Still no beta… heaven knows I need one._


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura had only been in Suna for two days and she wasn't getting anywhere close to coming to a resolution. With the charts provided by the hospital or her own findings from the tests she ran, she seemed to get further and further from finding a cure. Temari was getting worse as her flesh continued to disintegrate at an alarming speed as the virus had begun to work on her internal organs. No amount of chakra healing or civilian medicines were working against this threat and Sakura was beginning to lose hope.

What was it that was preventing chakra from healing the damage? It was as if this disease was blocking Sakura's chakra from even touching the infected flesh.

_'What could it be?' _Sakura wondered as she mentally hit her forehead on her desk.

_'Damn! I wish there was something that would give me a hint into what this _is_!'_

Sakura was almost to her wit's end and she felt like she'd met her match.

_'I can't give in. I _won't_ let this get the best of me,' _she thought to herself.

_'There has to be something that I'm overlooking.'_

Sakura took a deep breath and refocused. She'd eliminated all of the known herbs and roots grown within Suna as well as Konoha, and some of the more exotic ones from outside both Fire and Wind countries but all to no avail. She wracked her brain, trying to tie the symptoms and the resulting disease to the possible catalysts and she was still getting nowhere.

She needed help. Help from someone who also held great knowledge of poisons.

"Kankuro," the pink-haired female called to the painted nin. "You are familiar with the native plants of Suna and I assume many of the ones outside of Wind, are you not?"

"Yes I am," he confirmed in a low tone, wondering where she was going with this.

"I'm sure I've missed something, somewhere. Do you think you could look over my notes and see if I've missed something?"

Kankuro was stunned. She wanted _his_ help?

After a quick speechless moment, he nodded with a cocky smile. "I would be more the glad to help."

He grabbed the chair that sat near where he was currently standing and walked over to her desk while dragging the it along with him, making a grating noise in the process, to sit near her. If he weren't so worried by what was happening to his sister and the people in his village, he would have noted how Sakura's natural scent seemed to envelope him, drawing him to her. But right now wasn't the time.

"What have you tried so far?" he asked. "Do you have a list of what you've tried and the combinations?"

With that question, Sakura proceeded to show him her thick notebook with all of the types of roots, herbs and other plant life as well as a number of different minerals that were indigenous to Wind Country. In addition, she had written out all of the items she knew could come from Fire Country and a number of other items that she had tried of from other surrounding countries.

Kankuro was impressed with the amount of detail she had gone into and he took the time to look through her notes thoroughly.

Kankuro looked at the notes as his mind wandered over the last two days. He had been a silent observer watching Sakura since her arrival. Ever since she saved his life, he had begun to really take notice of the pink-haired woman at every opportunity. It was during the Fourth Shinobi War when he started to see the little things, expressions and actions, which made her who she was. The way she bit at her thumb in nervousness, the crinkling of her brow in fierce thought as she tried to figure out a problem she was trying to solve, and currently the way she worked tirelessly to save his sister and the rest of his village from this mystery illness. He was mesmerized by her actions and her selflessness. It was something he rarely saw in his jaded life.

Lately, he was concerned for her health. Sakura was wan and her complexion pale, more than normal, more than likely due to lack of sleep. Her pink hair, usually bright and healthy, was pulled up in a loose bun held by a senbon, but he could tell that it was dull and dingy looking. Kankuro hadn't seen her eat anything and he'd been informed that she'd refused any food offered her, too focused on finding a cure. He'd seen her popping soldier pills every once in a while and drinking water at least, but she wouldn't last very long on that alone.

He'd felt bad for Sakura as she ran through all of the possible variables and tests she could think of and was coming to no conclusion. Kankuro watched and was amazed and intrigued with her ability to gather data and process things logically in order to find a possible cause of this horrible disease she was working against, but he could sense her growing frustration to the point that she was almost ready to give in. He then saw as her face, which gave away every emotion and thought, showed that she would not give up.

He was honored that she'd asked him to help her. To be working with such a talented woman was a great opportunity for him to see how her mind worked and it was even more evident in what he saw on the papers he read through. Her mind, in his eyes, was amazing and on par with his own. She was a lot like him in how his own thoughts worked when he was developing new poisons and how she gave everything to her cause**.**

She was, in one word, beautiful.

Kankuro mentally shook his head and focused his mind on the book in front of him and scanned the notes thoroughly, seeing many familiar items, noting a couple he had not seen before and made a mental note to check them out later. When he came across a rare herb he had heard of but had never used before, he blinked a minute and then something came to mind.

_'Oh SHIT!'_

Though his face was perfectly neutral, his mind was in a frenzy. He hadn't completed the development and testing of his latest creation, so he didn't know for a fact what it could do. However, he had to look at a few key elements of this new virus that was afflicting his sister and everyone else that had come in contact with it.

First off, it appeared that the symptoms hadn't shown up for a period of time after exposure. While this was not conclusive it was a possible fact that he couldn't ignore.

Second, the victims were dying a slow and painful death, which was something, he had built into his toxin, thanks to a few key ingredients. He knew it would be resistant to chakra healing as many poisons were and could only be cured by an anti-toxin.

The flesh-eating effect was an unknown side effect, but not unwelcomed. Kankuro grimaced as he recalled seeing what the result of that affect looked like in action on his own people. His sister.

_'Could it be possible?'_

He had to find out if his lab had been compromised.

"Sakura?" the unusually quiet ninja called to the pink-haired Kunoichi. When green eyes that reflected heavy fatigue looked up in acknowledgement he spoke. "I need to go check something out in my lab."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," he told her cryptically. "Your notes got me thinking of something and I just wanted to check out a theory."

"That's great, Kankuro!" she quietly exclaimed. "D-do you think you're onto something?"

Sakura couldn't help but stutter a bit from a small amount of excitement but also from exhaustion. If Kankuro had any possible idea that could lead them into the right direction, she would give him all the time he needed. Unfortunately, they didn't have much.

Kankuro smiled warmly at Sakura's hopeful expression. "I won't be long," he told her.

Quickly he left the lab that Sakura was working in. On his way out of the hospital, he grabbed one of the hazardous materials suits that were kept for emergencies just inside the hospital entrance, just in case there was a leak in his lab. Once he closed the door behind him, he ran to his lab as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

_'If this is what I think it is**…** Gaara and Temari will have my head.'_

He gulped in dread, feeling it all the way in his stomach and making him a bit nauseous.

Kankuro quickly flashed his way to his brother's office in the Kage Tower, relieved to find that Gaara was not there and the area completely devoid of any presence. Since the outbreak Gaara had imposed an early curfew on all of the citizens for their safety, at least until things were under control and Kankuro was relieved that his order was being followed.

The edict had been received with a lot of hostility and fear, not uncommon when humanity was forced to do something against their wishes. However, when their Kage explained the situation and the possibility that the unknown disease could be spread easily, they were still reluctant but more people were willing to go along with the order if only to save their own lives.

Kankuro opened the secret door located behind the Kazekage's desk hidden beneath a tapestry, unlatching the lock on the floor before opening the first door. He slipped into the small corridor and shut the door behind him before facing another next door a few feet in front of him. The reason for the set of doors was in case of biological attack. If for some reason the Kazekage's office was filled with a virus or other airborne weapon, the series of sealed doors to the secret catacombs would help to prevent the danger from filtering in. This was what made the hidden caves perfect for Kankuro's experiments.

Here he dressed in the special sealed suit with a built-in breathing unit and though it was cumbersome and he looked a lot like a beekeeper, it could save a person's life. Right now it was a preventative measure for what he was almost positive was the reason for the recent outbreak.

If the deaths were indeed caused by his experiment, it begged the question. How? He followed the standard handling and sealing protocol he had been taught years back, but apparently something must have happened to cause this recent leak. He started out not knowing what his recent experiment was capable of, yet now he now had a number of possible results.

It made him sick to his stomach to think he might be the reason his sister was sick and all of the people that were dead or dying. But he still wasn't positive that his poison was to blame.

Dressed and secured Kankuro unsealed the second door. He quickly entered the next hallway, closing the door behind him and sealing it shut. He walked through the maze of hallways to his lab, scanning the room, the tables and his containment unit. Everything looked just as he had left it.

He went to the containment box to look at it closer and then he saw it. The vial that held his experimental poison was cracked at the seal.

"Fuck," Kankuro muttered.

But that didn't explain the outbreak. How did those teens come in contact with it?

Regardless, he was now pretty sure that this was the cause of it all. Grabbing his notes on the experiment that contained the composition of the toxin along with a sample of the extremely rare mineral that made the poison almost incapable of being replicated for an anti-toxin and with a speed that would surprise his siblings, Kankuro fled the scene of the crime and exited out the emergency escape door. He needed to get the information to Sakura so that she could stop the progression of decay in Temari and hopefully save her life.

There would be hell to pay and Kankuro wasn't sure he'd ever survive the repercussions much less be forgiven.

oOo

_Twenty-four hours later_

With the information and the mineral that Kankuro had provided Sakura, she was able to put together an antidote for the airborne contaminant.

Sakura was amazed at the complexity of such a toxin, yet appalled that something so vicious could be created with the end result of causing so much pain and agony in an opponent. As a ninja herself, she understood the reasoning to develop such things, but the med nin in her was more than angry. She was livid.

Sakura held her anger in since there were other things more important to deal with at that moment. She would deal with the poison-user later.

It took Sakura hours to analyze and prepare what she hoped was the correct antidote, but there was still the issue of how to administer it. Based on the construction of the original poison, the antidote would follow similarly. It was just like the original toxin in that it was liquid until it hit the air.

After discussing things with Gaara, Sakura had ran the vapor through the ventilation system of the hospital to Temari's room once all of the filtration was removed and all other ducts to the rest of the hospital had been sealed. Within a half an hour of releasing the antidote, Sakura applied healing chakra to Temari's major wounds to see if the antidote worked. While it was slow at first, whatever it was that was preventing the woman from healing was finally giving in.

Temari would get better.

As Sakura continued to flood the Sand Kunoichi's body with healing energy, the order went out on how to treat the still living victims. Large batches of the anti-toxin would be made and flushed through the entire hospital and through Suna's many ventilation systems, or however they could get it out in the air and to the general populace.

However, there was still the subject of how it came to be and where it had been contracted, but first things first.

Sakura worked on her friend, standing next to Temari's bed and pushing the healing chakra through the damaged areas of the body. She worked all throughout what was left of the afternoon slowly repairing the massive destruction caused by the toxin.

All the while the Kazekage and his brother had closely monitored Sakura's progress. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, but they watched with hesitant hope that Sakura had come through and their sister would once again open her eyes gracing them with her grating voice and attitude. That she would be back to normal once again.

Who knew that the brothers would miss someone so much? But Sakura knew. You always missed the people you constantly took for granted. Temari was such a strong Kunoichi and the thought of something actually happening to her to take her from them was such a huge stretch.

It made her think to her own friends and comrades as she kept to the task. What would she do without Ino? While the woman could be obnoxious about certain things, she was a strong Konoha nin and she was a loyal friend. Ino had been there for her after her breakdown and through her subsequent recovery, helping her reclaim her life.

Naruto was like a brother to her and would always be that way to Sakura. While there may have been a time that she looked at the blond knucklehead in an unsisterly fashion (a very short-lived crush), her heart would be devastated if anything happened to that loud and sunny personality. She was thankful that Hinata was there for her friend and brother and Sakura was looking forward to the day they finally took their relationship further.

The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, was another one of the few people that had such an impact on her life. When Sasuke had left to follow Orochimaru and his subsequent path of self-destruction, followed by Naruto's leaving and travels with Jiraya, Sakura had gone to the powerful Kunoichi and practically demanded that she train her as a med nin. While it had been a series of trials and letdowns for the young girl and Sakura had at many times wanted to quit, she hadn't. She persevered, earning the respect of many of her peers, but that of her Shishou as well.

Lady Tsunade had challenged Sakura; made her a stronger Kunoichi and a stronger woman, though not emotionally strong enough with the amount of baggage that eventually was her downfall. But all the same, Sakura saw the Hokage as something of a surrogate mother. She loved her and remembered the pain of possibly losing her mentor after the battle with Pein. She never wanted to experience that again.

Kakashi was definitely one of her precious people. Though he was a terrible Genin Sensei, a bit of a pervert for reading 'those books' in public, there was just something about him that would keep drawing her to him. She felt like they'd begun developing a friendship of sorts outside of the normal comrades and ex-teacher/student relationship, and she hoped that upon her return that they could pick up where they left off. She wanted to learn more about him.

Besides, that kiss he left her with made her wonder if maybe there was something more there…

She shook her head of those thoughts before they drifted someplace that would make her blush. She needed to focus on the task in front of her and stop daydreaming about Kakashi.

Once the blonde Kunoichi was stable, Sakura's chakra flow ebbed. The fatigue of the last few days was catching up to her and she was dangerously low on chakra.

Grabbing a pen from a nearby table, Sakura uncovered Temari's feet and stroked the bottoms, checking for any reflexive movement. The first try exhibited no results. There had been absolutely no response to stimulus.

The pink-haired Kunoichi sighed. She knew that the strong woman's body needed time to recover and that it may take longer for the feeling to return, but Sakura was feeling slightly frustrated.

_'What more can I do?'_ she wondered. _'Maybe she just needs more time for her body to adjust; to heal.'_

Sakura was tired. No, she was exhausted and she'd bet she looked like death warmed over though nobody said anything for fear of repercussions from the strung out female. Her chakra was extremely low and she'd been surviving on soldier pills alone, even though solid food had been offered to her on more than one occasion. She kept declining out of the need to focus all of her time and energy on finding the cause and an antidote. She needed to rest soon since she hadn't had an opportunity since she'd arrived in Suna.

She needed food and sleep; otherwise she'd be right back where she started over half a year ago. Sakura didn't want it to get to her Shishou that she'd relapsed, even though it wasn't for the same reason.

But even now, she couldn't rest yet. Until Temari was awake and had the full use of her body, Sakura wasn't ready to give into the desire. Plus there was still the issue of locating the source of the exposure to the lethal poison.

Sakura left Temari's room with the brothers in tow, leaving her patient in the capable hands of the medics already there. Sakura needed to address locating the source of the toxin and neutralizing it before someone else came in contact with it.

Just outside the hospital room Sakura stopped to speak to Gaara and Kankuro. "Temari is stable. Even though she's not responding to physical stimuli, I think it may just be that the antidote needs time to work and her body needs time to recover," she explained to the tired-looking pair. She felt just like they looked. "Is there some place we can speak privately?" she asked Gaara.

"Yes. I think it's best that we adjourn to the tower." He turned and led the way with Sakura and Kankuro following him. She didn't miss the lingering looks back at the room that held their slowly recovering sister.

oOo

Arriving in Gaara's office, Sakura placed a sound barrier around the room before anyone could speak. Then with a hard glare at the dark-haired male Sakura questioned him.

"Am I to assume that you are the one that created this mess?"

His eyes were to the floor as he nodded.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Kankuro? To devise such a**…** a**…** appallingly deadly toxin**…**" she took a deep breath. "Are you insane? Did you have any idea what would happen once it was contracted? How did it get out?"

Kankuro already felt bad about what had happened, but when he looked at Gaara who had a look of disappointment on his face, he knew he was in trouble.

"I honestly didn't know all of the possible effects of the poison yet as I hadn't completed my tests," he began. "The idea was to create a liquid that when released would turn to air, leading the victim into a false sense of safety."

He smiled to himself as he spoke.

"It was supposed to be my finest work; a toxin that could be released from a distance and had a slow-release factor so that the enemy wouldn't know what hit them until later."

"I followed all of the normal protocols for safety even sealing the vial that contained the toxin in an airtight case that has a ventilation system and a dumping mechanism for emergency evacuation, should any of the poisons within became compromised."

He paused a moment his mind grasping the enormity of his failure to protect his people from this experiment gone awry and thinking about the damage that had been done before shaking his head.

"I'm not sure how the toxin got out, but based on the fact that you were able create an antidote for Temari that works it leads me to believe that my creation was the cause."

Kankuro sat down on one of the small chairs in front of the Kazekage's desk. He leaned his elbows on his thighs while grasping his head with his hands. Then looking up to his brother who was standing behind his desk, staring down at Kankuro with unreadable eyes, Kankuro spoke again.

"I still don't know how the kids came in contact with it," he told Gaara. "But I have an idea how it may have happened. I will take a team and check things out." Before Sakura could say anything, Kankuro added, "I'll make sure we're wearing hazmat suits. I don't want any more deaths on my conscience from this."

Sakura stood near the Kazekage with her arms crossed and sharply nodded her acceptance. While she wasn't totally blaming the poison-wielder, she did hold him accountable to a certain extent. After all, it was his poison that took the lives of many individuals. His sister was fortunate. The others? Not so much.

Kankuro left the Kazekage's office in a blur and after the door shut behind him, Gaara finally sat down in his chair and motioned for the Kunoichi to do so as well. Though she was reluctant to sit for fear of falling asleep, she did as instructed.

"I know he didn't intend on this happening," Gaara began. Sakura snorted.

"But based on what I know of Kankuro's patterns and how he handles his poisons, I know that this was an accident." Sakura glared at the sand wielder. "Yes, a very expensive accident, I agree, but an accident none-the-less."

"Sakura, I forgive him. I have confidence that this wasn't his fault. Can you not find it in yourself to forgive him?"

Sakura continued to glare, but looking at the extremely worn male in front of her and knowing that his sister's life was still at risk even though she was showing signs of recovery, she relented. With a large sigh, the pink-haired female nodded for fear of saying something that would upset her host.

"I'll have someone escort you to your rooms where you'll be staying for the duration of your visit while training the remaining medical team," Gaara told her as he pulled on a long cord that must have sent a signal somewhere to someone that he needed them. Sakura began to protest.

"But if Temari…" she began, immediately to be interrupted by the Kazekage.

"If anything happens in regards to my sister you will be immediately notified," he answered. "However, you are over tired and haven't eaten since you've arrived. I will have food brought to you and it is not only a request that you eat and rest, but as your current superior, it is an order, Haruno," Gaara added firmly.

Sakura stood from her chair at the order, anger seething through her and revealed in her stiff posture, which Gaara ignored. He knew she was upset, but she was also overwrought from lack of sleep and proper nutrition. The stress of the last 72 hours or more was taking its toll on the Kunoichi. He knew she was going to fight him but instead of giving her the chance, he put his foot down now.

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal a small female in traditional Suna clothing. "You needed something Lord Gaara?" came the timid voice.

"Yes, Matsuri. Please escort Ms. Haruno to the quarters that have been assigned to her and have a meal prepared and brought to her room as well."

The young female, who had to have been close to Sakura's age, bowed in acknowledgement.

Sakura stared at Gaara, who quite blatantly stared back in an almost battle of wills.

"Am I excused, Lord Kazekage?" she asked with a touch of anger.

"Yes, Sakura."

She turned and went to follow the girl Matsuri before she heard Gaara call out to her.

"Sakura?"

She stopped but did not turn to acknowledge him, but it was enough.

"Thank you… for saving my sister and my people."

Sakura turned and smiled a forced smile that did not meet her eyes. "Just doing what I was ordered to do, my Lord."

And with that parting comment, she left the office with the door shut firmly behind her. Gaara sighed. That had not gone very well.

Now he needed to update Lady Tsunade of the outcome of the outbreak. He knew the Hokage would be pleased as well as very proud of her apprentice's ability. However, he would have to advise her of the cause and how Sakura took to the revelation of who caused the outbreak in the first place. Their hopes for a possible marriage between Kankuro and Sakura were not looking too promising.

Grabbing a blank piece of parchment and a writing implement, Gaara wrote the missive to Lady Tsunade.

_TBC_

oOo

_AN: A little mounting tension between Sakura and the Suna males. Sorry for the massive delay. Darn writer's block!_


	10. Chapter 10

The brown-haired Matsuri calmly led the volatile Kunoichi down a series of hallways and to the stairs that went up towards the residential area of the tower. The solid adobe walls on the interior and exterior kept the tower and its inhabitants cool during the heated months, which was typically year-round, yet the clay absorbed the heat from the sun to warm the inside during the cooler nights.

Matsuri knew who it was she was leading to the family wing of the tower and held much respect for the younger, though only by about a year, Kunoichi. Haruno Sakura was well known in Suna as being the one who saved the Kazekage's brother from Akasuna no Sasori AND that she had also been the one to help save the Kazekage and defeat Sasori when the Akatsuki had come for the one-tailed beast housed within Gaara.

Now she would be known as the one that had saved the Kazekage's sister and the remaining inhabitants of the village of Suna. Suna's people call Haruno Sakura a Goddess or a Saint after this. There was no doubt about it.

Sakura was also known for her immense strength and for her close friendship and passionate support of the one called Uzamaki Naruto. He alone was also very well known by all in Suna for his power, his compassion and his courage and the fact that he had been the on that had brought the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Many thought him to be a savior of the people.

But right now, Matsuri was confused by the anger coming off in waves from the pink-haired female. Never had she seen the young woman so furious except maybe in battle, and it unnerved her.

"Stupid males and their stupid orders," the elder Kunoichi heard grumbled behind her. "What gives him the right? How _dare_ he make me leave my place at the Hospital?" The girl was practically growling and giving off negative energy that could be felt almost palpably.

_'What does Gaara think he's doing?_' Sakura raged within her head. _'What if nobody is watching over Temari and the rest of the sick and the antidote has some odd side effect? Or worse! What if it's not the complete antidote and they all die!'_

Sakura was working herself into quite an emotional lather, mumbling epithets throughout her trip to wherever she was being led. The usually calm-headed kunoichi was not at her best and was ignoring everything around her. It was a good thing she was in friendly territory or an enemy or rogue nin would have easily disposed her of due to her lack of awareness of her surroundings.

Matsuri had heard enough slander against her leader and decided to try to refocus the young woman. She stopped causing Sakura to almost bump into her. Turning towards the fuming female she smiled timidly.

"Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura stopped stunned. Green eyes that had been boring holes through the floor and other surfaces Sakura looked questioningly at the girl that addressed her. "_Sensei_?"

"Yes," the elder girl replied. "You will be training the medical corps, am I right?"

"Yeeess," Sakura drew out, her eyes questioning. She still didn't understand.

Matsuri sighed. The girl must be really tired to be so dim right now. "Look, I know you're upset with Lord Gaara right now, but please know that he's doing this for your own health. Do you honestly think he'd do something that would put his sister or his people at risk?"

Sakura blinked once… twice… before she understood. Covering her face with her hands, Sakura felt ashamed.

"Kami, what have I done!" she moaned, slouching from the weight of her emotions now bearing down upon her. Her anger had kept her standing tall, but now…

The elder girl took pity upon the overwrought Kunoichi and wrapped an arm over her shoulders in support. "Do not worry, Sakura-sensei. Lord Gaara understands more than you think."

Jade eyes looked up into dark ones as Sakura saw the warmth and forgiveness from the other female. Sakura sighed.

"I guess I am pretty tired." Her stomach growled loudly. "And hungry," she smiled and blushed lightly as both girls started to giggle, turning into full-blown laughter.

"Come on Sakura-sensei. Your meal should be in your room and you can bathe and change before you turn in."

"Thank you, Matsuri," Sakura replied. "And please call me Sakura."

Both girls smiled and Matsuri led Sakura the rest of the way to the room she would be staying at. Matsuri was glad she was able to defuse the anger that had been building in the pink-haired girl. It would only make things more difficult for her had she held onto the aggression.

oOo

_All Sakura could feel was solid heat and pressure against her frame and between her thighs. Her body felt as if it was in a hot sauna almost to the point of suffocating. The fact she could not see disoriented her a little, but for some reason she felt comfortable and not afraid by this._

_Over the course of moments her hands traveled the form above her and was able to determine that it was a hard body lay upon hers, explaining why she felt so hot and slightly claustrophobic. She could feel the telltale signs of solid chest muscles, broad shoulders and slender hips that were definitely male in her medical opinion._

_Her other senses told her sleep-fogged mind that it was rough, calloused hands that lightly stroked the bare skin of her arms, her shoulders and skimmed the underside of her breasts bringing goose bumps to the surface of her body. Warm lips placed gentle, wet kisses to her neck and shoulders before making a trail of moisture between her breasts causing her to moan from the pleasurable feelings those kisses and touches brought forth. _

_She felt him lean forward and took her right nipple into his mouth. He nipped the tip causing Sakura to gasp. The suction that followed made her arch into him offering him more. His left hand found the twin and with his finger he mimicked the motions of his mouth. Sakura groaned and tightened the grip of her slender legs around the male's waist. Her hands pulled his head into her as she delighted in the new feelings beginning to swirl around her. The sensations of shivers ran rampage through her nervous system and continued as the mysterious male focused the attention of his mouth on the opposite breast. The nerves of her nipple that was being gently lapped and suckled seemed to connect to other nerves in her body making her extremely sensitive to the further touches the male rained upon her form._

_She was well aware of the occasional twitch and pressure against her lower region yet she didn't have long to think about it. It was when his hand traveled between her thighs and a finger traced the wetness there, the building pressure seemed to climax at that moment causing her to moan loudly as her body shuddered in release._

oOo

"_Kakashi!_" Sakura cried, bolting upright as she awakened from the vivid dream she'd had. Her body shuddered in response to what her subconscious played in her dreams, yet her mind refused to acknowledge the name that issued from her lips. Ignoring the wetness between her legs, she sighed as she sat in the unfamiliar bed and tried to gain her bearings, panting for breath.

She didn't know how long she had slept but it was dark in her room and her surroundings were very quiet, except for the loud beating of her heart. She could hear no movement from her surroundings and she was grateful that no one had heard her loud awakening from the dream. If anything, the silence was oddly disquieting. Usually in Konoha, there would be some kind of street noise during the day from people going about their business, and during the night, drunken shinobi or civilians could be heard.

Sakura recalled vaguely that Matsuri had drawn the heavy draperies to cover the windows so that no light could come in no matter the time of day. Stretching languidly, Sakura yawned and decided to answer the call of her bladder and got up and out of bed before plodding along the carpeted floors to the bathroom attached to her room.

Flicking on the switch to the bathroom, Sakura had to shield her eyes from the bright light for a moment before they could adjust. After having taken care of nature's call, Sakura washed her hands in the sink as she admired the décor of the bathroom.

When she had arrived earlier, Sakura's attention had been on getting clean and eating before hitting the pillow on the extremely comfortable bed that the Kazekage had provided for her stay. Once she'd showered and eaten a light meal she'd lain down on the bed and was out before she could think further.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she absently dried her hands on the soft hand towel and frowned. Was that really her? The dark circles under her the jade eyes were startling, as well as the haggard look and paleness in the face she had known all her life.

_'Shishou would be very disappointed in me right now. How can I care for patients when I can't even take care of myself.'_

At least her hair looked healthy if a bit wild from sleeping.

Sighing lightly, she turned away from the mirror and walked into the bedroom after turning off the light behind her. Sakura slowly made her way back in the direction of the bed and climbed onto the foot of the bed towards the head so that she could fumble her way towards the lamp nearby.

Finding the source of light, Sakura turned on the power revealing the room to her fully awakened eyes. Sakura was not used to such opulence, as there was no other way to describe the room she was currently residing. While the room wasn't overdone, the quality of fabrics that were used was obvious. The room was mainly done in earth tones, beige and rust, but burgundy was used as a contrasting color. The drapes, pillows and sheets were burgundy and seemed to go well next to the deep brown, almost cherry color, of the furniture. Though very masculine looking, the room was comforting.

Sakura looked at the clock on the bedside table next to the lamp and saw that it was 3:20. _'A.M. or P.M.?'_ she wondered.

Now that she could see where she was going without walking into a piece of furniture, Sakura went to the drapes and pulled them open revealing the darkened sky.

_'Ah. A.M.'_

She couldn't see much out of the window except for the shadowy outline of the outer buildings and the stars in the sky. It appeared to be the night of the new moon explaining why she couldn't see much outside.

Sakura was wide-awake leaving her to wonder what she should do now? No one had come to awaken her from the hospital so Temari must be doing well enough not to bother her. However, Sakura still wanted to check on her patient herself.

Decision made, she went about taking another shower to eliminate the evidence of her arousing dream and making herself presentable before leaving her room for the kitchens. Maybe she could find something to eat before she left for the hospital.

oOo

Amber eyes stared at the scroll the Hokage had just finished reading, the update from Suna received with mixed emotion. She felt pride in her student for having saved the life of the Kazekage's sister and apparently the remaining villagers, yet frustrated for neglecting her health and possibly making herself ill once again.

Tsunade chuckled at the parting words.

_'It is due to the unfortunate fact that Kankuro's pet project turned out to be the cause of the outbreak and the deaths of many innocent people, that your apprentice has expressed a vehement dislike of its creation and its creator at this time. Therefore, I feel that our plan to encourage a marriage between the two to be out of the question.'_

Yes, Tsunade had to agree with Gaara's opinion on the matter. Knowing Sakura like she did, the girl treaded the line between being a shinobi and killer and a healer and saver of lives. The current Hokage understood how Sakura felt, having been faced with a similar situation herself. As long as it didn't interfere with the girl doing her job, there would be no interference from her.

However, Sakura was forgiving to a fault. Even when Sasuke tried to kill her on a number of occasions, and had managed to kill many innocents over the course of the years in his desire to become stronger than his brother, Tsunade's apprentice was still devoted to the wretch. It was only during the war that his true colors came forth that Sakura had finally seen the light, or darkness, as it were.

Well, at least someone will be happy about the latest turn of events. Maybe sending him to Suna will help? Either that or it will confuse the pink-haired girl with two males vying for her attentions. That is if the Suna nin was even interested.

_'Sometimes I hate meddling in people's personal lives. It's so… troublesome.'_

Tsunade smirked at that last thought.

"Shizune!" the blonde bellowed from inside her office, thankful that the double doors were open so that she wouldn't have to yell more than once. The unfortunate souls within the Hokage Tower cringed in response to the summoning and felt bad for the dark-haired woman who worked for their illustrious leader.

Said brown-haired female scurried from her location towards the booming voice, the files in her arms attempting escape from her clutches. She managed to make it to her destination with all files intact and before her boss would yell for her again, saving the current occupants from a possible headache.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," she barely got out, panting for air from her rush.

"Get me Hatake."

Shizune's ears perked up at that order. "Has there been word from Sakura?"

Amber eyes furrowed in dismay at the woman before her at first, but then softened in their harshness. Shizune held affection for Sakura like a sister and had been extremely worried for the pink-haired girl when she found out about the dangerous outbreak in Suna. Shizune had held her tongue when she was told about the mission, but Tsunade knew her apprentice was disturbed by the order to send the girl in the middle of such an unknown situation.

"Yes. I've heard from the Kazekage."

"Sakura is well?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade was getting impatient. She hated to repeat herself and right now she just wanted to tell Kakashi that he could go to Suna and what had transpired. However, if Shizune would hurry it up…

There was silence as Tsunade stared at Shizune.

Finally understanding, the brown-haired woman paled before placing the files in Tsunade's 'In Box' and said a quiet, "Sorry" before she left in search of the elusive Copy Nin.

oOo

Said Copy nin was currently sitting in the limbs of a large shade tree reading. Had there been any leaves, it would have shaded him from the currently warm sunny day that the village was experiencing. It was unusual to hit the 70's in the middle of winter but Kakashi wasn't going to complain. Besides, his mind wasn't focusing on his reading material, but drifting off to thoughts of a petite, pink-haired Kunoichi that seemed to live in the depths of his subconscious.

_'How is she? Is she okay? Has she found a cure yet?' _Then his mood darkened as the last thought came to mind. _ 'Has Kankuro made a move on her?'_

A deep sigh came from the usually unperturbed male, his thoughts thoroughly disturbed even though only a few days had passed since her quick departure.

Did he miss her? Most definitely. Even though they hadn't spent all that much time together before her departure, he knew she was here in the village. She hadn't been on any missions since the war, having spent most of her time in the hospital and he could always depend on her presence within its protective walls.

When had she become a necessary presence in his life? It was like he needed her, craved her. But right now, he was feeling the effects of something remarkably like withdrawals and he wasn't sure he liked it. It was almost… painful.

Maybe he should go to her apartment again? He didn't think she'd mind if he sat on her couch and read a few hours a day. Heck, would she notice if he started to sleep in her bed once in a while?

He groaned. What was he thinking? Even in his own mind it just sounded really creepy, almost stalker-like. When did he become so obsessed? So out of control of his thoughts and emotions?

He was glad when he felt a familiar presence nearing his position triggering Kakashi to close his book and put it in its secure pouch before jumping down out of the tree. A haggard looking Shizune stopped before him and propped her hands on her thighs bending over as she tried to gain her breath.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Hokage… needs… office," she panted. "Heard… from… Sakura…" and before Shizune could say anything else, Kakashi was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Kami, I hate it when he does that," Shizune mumbled when she finally could breathe normally. Now she had to get back to the tower herself to find out how Sakura was doing.

oOo

When Shizune eventually arrived at the Hokage's office she found Kakashi standing off to the side and staring out the large windows behind the desk. To most people, his demeanor looked relaxed and indifferent as reflected by the arms crossed over his chest and the slight hunch of his shoulders. However, Shizune had known the Copy Ninja a number of years and was one of very few that could discern his real feelings. He was worried, edgy and impatient as he waited for her arrival. Though he looked patient enough, she knew better.

"Now that you're both here, I won't have to repeat myself," she began. "Since you're both concerned about Sakura's health and wellbeing the most and can pass on the information to her friends, let me just say that she is well." She could feel the tension within the office lighten up a bit.

"This doesn't mean she's out of the woods, yet." Two sets of eyes looked at her in question.

"She's exhausted herself; drained her body of reserves to the point of almost fainting again. However," she paused with a bit of a wry grin. "The Kazekage has assured me that Sakura was ordered to eat and rest now that things are under control, to the point that Gaara feels that she is... put out with him."

A silver eyebrow rose at that last comment.

"So she was able to figure out an antidote or cure for what was going on in the village?" Shizune asked.

The blonde's smile broadened as she looked down at the scroll from Suna. "Yes, though there was more to it than that."

"How do you mean?" Kakashi finally spoke from his corner.

The Hokage's eyes bored into his one bared one as she spoke. "Apparently the outbreak was due to a new construction of Kankuro's that had been compromised. It was only after Sakura got desperate and asked for his assistance in reviewing her notes to see if he could figure out what she might be missing that he figured it out."

"That seems irresponsible," Kakashi gritted out.

"Accidents happen, Kakashi. You of all people should know that. But I understand what you're saying, especially with regards to poisons and such. There's no such thing as being too careful."

Tsunade turned to look at the scroll once again. "It was due to the fact Kankuro knew what they were dealing with that he was able to provide the missing ingredient to the poison so Sakura could compose an anti-toxin and save the life of the Kazekage's sister."

"Needless to say, Sakura was livid when she found out that Kankuro's poison was the cause of the mess since many lives were lost in the process. Let's just say that she's not very happy with Kankuro right now," she said as she pointedly looked at Kakashi. Tsunade turned away and became somber as she told them what the symptoms were.

Shizune was horrified. As a healer herself, she understood Sakura's anger, though as a shinobi, the possibilities in the field were incredible. "Wait," Shizune interrupted when something came to mind. "How is this toxin helpful?" she asked rhetorically.

"Think about it. If Kankuro were to release the toxin to the ninja that were approaching, it would not take effect immediately. From what I understand the vapor tends to linger in the area that it is released. If friendly ninja were to come into contact with the vapor, even days later, could they not become ill?"

"According to Gaara, it was still in the development and testing stage. Kankuro had barely uncovered its complete abilities. I'm sure that he has much, much more to learn about his new creation."

"Yes Shishou," Shizune agreed. "I'm sure Sakura will give him her own thoughts about it as well," she followed with a smug smile.

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Tsunade echoed before turning to Kakashi. "And that is one of the reasons I've asked you here."

"Hn?"

"You are well aware of Sakura's… less than tactful approach when it comes to things she does not agree upon, are you not?"

"You mean she has tact?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn, yes well…" the Hokage grabbed a scroll off of her desk and waved it in the direction of Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the scroll and looked at his leader questioningly.

"I am sending you on a mission to Suna. This mission is of high importance, Hatake. It is to prevent Sakura from causing an all out war with our currently allied nation," she told him soberly. Shizune smiled and snuck out to allow the pair to converse. She knew enough about what was going on and was happy the way things were going. Now she had to track down one other male for the Hokage.

_'She's serious,'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at the mission scroll.

"You leave immediately. The longer Sakura has free rein, the more damage she can do," she told him. "It's not that I don't trust her to do the right thing and keep her emotions and thought under control, but I don't want to take a chance. She's still newly recovered from everything and I'm not sure how she'll handle things. Take as long as you need."

"She's a strong girl, Lady Tsunade. You don't give her enough credit."

"If I didn't give her enough credit, Hatake, I wouldn't have sent her on this mission in the first place!" she yelled and slammed a fist on the poor desk in front of her.

Calming slightly, she turned around to face the windows that looked over the village she protected. "She's lost a lot already. For her to almost lose Temari and many more of the people of the village would have probably killed her," she spoke with a deeper feeling.

Turning around to face the male who she knew was in love with Sakura she continued. "To find out that Kankuro was the cause of all of that pain and death and to have Gaara basically say it was okay… it was just an accident… well, you know Sakura. For her, that's just not enough."

Kakashi sighed, his slouch seeming to get worse. The Hokage was right. For Sakura, to allow Kankuro to get away without some kind of punishment was against her nindo. She had to protect people; the innocent. She would find some way to discipline the male, even if it caused issues between the villages.

Kakashi knew Sakura wouldn't do anything stupid. She was a smart girl and if anything, she would use subterfuge. He smiled beneath the mask. He would get to be front row and center of watching the puppet master suffer at her healing hands.

Tsunade was using Sakura's emotional volatility as a means of getting Kakashi to Suna in an official manner. Looking underneath the underneath, Tsunade didn't believe a word that was said, but 'officially' things had to look otherwise.

There was a reason Tsunade was Hokage. She was an amazing force of nature, not only physically, but she was cunning. It made him wonder why the Daimyo and his fellow elite want him to replace her when she was in a coma.

Grasping the scroll tightly, Kakashi looked at his leader. "If there isn't anything else, I need to pack and leave."

"No, there is nothing else. However," Tsunade looked very sternly at her prized Jounin. "I want to be the one to oversee the wedding, Hatake. No getting married in Suna or in some odd village because you can't control yourself and no getting her pregnant before you're even married. She's going to have enough issues with you being her ex-sensei and how the village perceives the relationship as it is. To throw a pregnancy into the mix before being legally joined would just be too much. There's only so much I can do as Hokage to quash the rumormongers."

Kakashi had the grace to blush at that. "I'm not interested in taking our relationship to a physical level so soon, Lady Tsunade."

The Hokage grunted and Kakashi wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

"I know you two will be good together and I know that you are the only one that will take care of her. Not only physically but emotionally," Tsunade told him. "Watch over her, Kakashi. Between Shizune, Naruto and Sakura, they're all the family I have left."

"I will," Kakashi promised. "May I leave? I'd like to make the border before nightfall." Kakashi was impatient to get going but managed to sound indifferent. He wasn't fooling anyone.

Before anything else could be said, a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade called out.

The figure of another slouched Jounin entered the office. The slouch and dark hair pulled up in a ponytail were a dead giveaway of his identity.

"Ah yes, Shikamaru. I'd like for you to accompany Kakashi to Suna. Immediately," she told the lazy male as he strolled into the office. Tsunade pulled out a second scroll from her desk that was literally littered with many other scrolls and files.

_'How does she know where anything is?'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he grabbed his orders from the Hokage.

"Kakashi, you are excused," she told the elder male.

Kakashi was confused as to why Shikamaru was going to Suna with him, but it wasn't his job to question the motives of the Hokage. _'Probably to see Temari. Tsunade must be getting soft in her old age.'_

Turning to the younger male, Kakashi told him that he would meet him at the front gates in an hour and then disappeared out the window.

"Brat," the Hokage muttered. Then she turned to the remaining male.

"Your mission is very important to both of our villages," Tsunade told the dark-haired strategist. "Read your orders and keep them to yourself. Basically, I am ordering you to chaperone Sakura." Tsunade paused to watch the reaction on Shikamaru's face. When she saw nothing revealing, she continued.

"There is background on why I am ordering you to do this in that scroll. I don't want any of those involved to know about this, but you may confide in Temari and Lord Gaara if you feel it is necessary. Any questions?"

Shikamaru sighed. "No Lady Tsunade."

"Then you're excused," she said with a wave of her hand, effectively shooing him out of her office.

When Shikamaru left the office, the blonde leader of Konoha dug through her bottom drawers to reveal a bottle of sake and a glass. Pouring a glass full, she drank the entire contents before pouring a second and taking a sip.

She stood from her chair and walked around it to look out over the village she swore to protect. She watched as civilians and shinobi both went about their days, living their own lives and sighed.

She'd sent Shikamaru along as a precaution. After reading one other passage in the report from Gaara about Kankuro hovering over Sakura while she worked, she wanted to make sure that nothing would cause problems between their two villages. Wars had been started over women time and time again and she didn't want this to be one of those instances.

Tsunade had sent Shikamaru with his vast knowledge of strategy and the ability to think things through no matter the situation. It was Tsunade's hope that he would be able to prevent or diffuse any possible escalating issues that may arise between Kankuro, Sakura and Kakashi.

She had faith in Kakashi as a shinobi to be cool-headed at all times during a battle.

It was Kakashi as a male courting his chosen that made things a little more questionable.

oOo

_AN: I did warn at the beginning of the fic that the characters would run OOC… just a reminder. This last part… I'm not sure I'm happy with it, but ~__**sigh~**_

_Don't worry. There will be no testosterone flying as the males try to claim the female. Without giving things away, let's just say that things will work out._

_A huge thanks to those of you that have reviewed! I'm so grateful that so many have enjoyed this enough to do so, as well as those who haven't but have favorited and/or followed._


End file.
